Bedtime Stories
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: Sonic and the rest of the gang get trapped in fairy tales by Eggman's latest device. A series of parodies on fairy tales
1. Prologue

Okay. I think it's time for a new story

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

Read, review, and enjoy

* * *

><p>Adding the final touches to his latest device to take over the world and begin building the Eggman Empire, Eggman proudly smiled at his creation. "Hohoho! This is my best idea yet! That meddlesome hedgehog will have no idea what hit him and then I can start building Eggmanland!" laughed Eggman. He tried to push his device towards the door of his secret laboratory. "Oh, darn it! This is much heavier than I thought!"<p>

Pushing the device in every which way possible, Eggman panted as he wiped his sweaty forehead. If he could not move his masterpiece, surely his robots would be unable to move it and by the time he built a robot that could move it…Sonic would already be here and destroy his device before he had the opportunity to even use it. Suddenly, it hit him and he snapped his fingers. "Of course! If I can't get my device to Sonic…I'll get him to my device! It's brilliant! Brilliant I tell you!" Eggman exclaimed and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil as he laughed.

All he needed was a good story to trick Sonic into coming here and then that blasted blue hedgehog would be history!

* * *

><p>Running through a forest, Sonic smiled from the day he was having so far. He was running fast, going to stop Eggman's latest scheme, and had successful escaped several marriage proposals from Amy. Tails came up to him behind him in the Tornado and called to his best friend, "Where are we going?"<p>

"To stop Egghead from using his Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer and taking over the world of course," answered Sonic, "how else do we spend our time?"

"I guess you're right. You do know this is probably a trap, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"It's-"

"I get to destroy an Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer thingie and get Eggman to cry like a baby, Buddy. What else can I ask for?"

"I guess, but-" Tails began.

"Sorry Tails, but I got no time to stick around and chat. I got an evil plan to foil!" Sonic cut off and he ran faster, leaving his sidekick to focus on catching up to him.

* * *

><p>Skidding to a stop in front of his arch-enemy, Sonic commented, "Hey Egghead. I see you haven't lost any weight. I think you actually gained some."<p>

"Why you-" fumed Eggman. His angry face was replaced with a wild grin. "No matter. You're not going to be so smug when I'm finished with you!"

"So, this must be your Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer thing." Sonic remarked and crossed his arms as he saw the device. He gave a low whistle before looking back at Eggman. "Pretty flashy looking for you. Too bad I'm gonna trash it."

"Not this time!" Eggman replied and laughed before hitting a large red button.

The device charged up and fired an enormous bright electric blue blast that not even the speedy blue hedgehog could escape. Sonic yelled as the blast hit him and Eggman laughed as the hedgehog disappeared.

* * *

><p>Falling from the ceiling of a room, Sonic landed on his feet and stood up. Looking around, he saw the room contained several doors and that he was not alone; Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Tails were also looking around, just as puzzled as he was. "Where are we?" asked Tails.<p>

"Beats me Shorty." Rouge responded and put a hand on her hip.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Sonic started, pushing Amy away from him as she tried to smother him in kisses, "but I got zapped with Eggman's Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer and this is how I got here."

"Hmph. And it looks like it brought us with you." Concluded Shadow and the Ultimate Life Form crossed his arms as he scowled, clearly displeased that Sonic's actions caused him to get involved.

Knuckles asked, "How the heck do we get outta here?"

"What are all these doors?" Silver wondered.

Blaze suggested, "Maybe we can find a way out of here with one of these doors."

"Well, why are we just standing here talking? Let's start looking." Sonic told them as he opened a door and the rest of the group followed him through the open door.

* * *

><p>And this is how it's gonna start<p>

If you have any requests for any fairy tales, let me know

Review and hope you liked it


	2. Fairy Tale 1

Okay. Here's the first fairytale

Okay, I should've mentioned that the characters that can be involved are the ones in the first chapter. Which to recap are Amy, Blaze, Eggman, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, Sonic, and Tails. Sorry if that caused some confusion and/or disappointment.

It's my first time doing a parody, so keep that in mind

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairtytale

Read, review, and hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>Stopping, Amy looked around in wonder. The room was now some sort of forest and she looked at the basket on her arm. Giving a puzzled look, she opened the basket and saw a stash of rings tucked inside. Closing the basket, Amy saw she was wearing a bright red cape and smiled as she looked it over. "This is actually quite cute." Amy thought to herself as she spun on the spot.<p>

Seeing a piece of paper flutter out of the pocket of the hood, she gave a curious look as she picked it up and looked at it. "Tails is incredibly ill and since he cannot leave bed and he needs rings, you need to give this basket of rings to him. And be careful when in the big bad forest where there are big bad animals and other things that bad." Amy read to herself and put the note inside the basket. She put her hands on her hip as she looked around and pouted. "It would definitely be easier if I had some instructions on how to get there."

Sighing, she began to casually stroll through the forest. As long as she had her trusty Piko Piko Hammer with her…those big bad animals or other things that were bad were not going to be a problem.

* * *

><p>Humming as she continued her way through the forest, Amy stopped as she saw a black hedgehog standing in front of her, his back turned to her, but she could tell his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Shadow? Is that you?" she questioned and Shadow turned to face her.<p>

"Hmph. Of course it is." snapped Shadow. He turned his back to her. "And I am not getting dragged into this foolish story!"

As the Ultimate Life Form harshly skated away from her, Amy gave a slightly surprised look as she responded, "Uh, okay then."

Continuing to walk, she soon stopped as she saw a giant robot in her way. Taking out her trusty hammer, Amy tapped it against the ground. Suddenly, the robot slammed onto the ground and Amy looked between her Piko Piko Hammer and the robot. She was not hitting it against the ground; she only lightly tapped it. Looking behind the robot, she saw someone tall and round half hidden in the darkness. "Are you okay, my dear?" she heard a voice question and she raised her eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah." Amy replied, slightly suspicious.

"What are you doing in the forest all by your lonesome?"

"Uh, I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why not?"

"People said I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Oh, but it is only a mere question."

"Uh, I guess. I'm going to visit someone."

"Oh. Who?"

"Uh, I don't know if I should say that."

"Is that a basket you're carrying?"

"Uh, yeah."

"What is in the basket?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Oh, I'm merely interested in what's going on in the forest."

"Okay Buddy. I'm getting sick of you asking me all this stuff! I'm going to see someone and if you don't leave me alone…I'll nail you!" Amy threatened angrily, spinning her Piko Piko Hammer in her hands before giving a few practice swings to prove she was in circumstance bluffing.

"Okay, okay." The voice replied and Amy continued down the path, still holding her trusty hammer.

Once he was certain that she was out of earshot, Eggman giggled. Although she had not told him who, what, when, where, or any of the basic questions, he, being the evil genius he was, could piece it together. Getting into his pod, Eggman took off. He was going to find out what was in the basket.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed, Tails coughed as he fiddled with a gadget. He was insanely sick with something he could not find the name of and he was planning on making his will in case he would not be able to gather everyone he wished to leave stuff before he died, but he decided to go against it and have some hope that he would survive this terrible ailment. As a result, he was now fiddling with a gadget that would not work and he needed some rings at which Amy was supposed to be delivering soon. As though his thought was a cue, he heard a knocking at the door, and he croaked, "Come in." The door opened and the young fox's eyes widened as he saw Eggman saunter into the house, acting as if the house was Eggmanland and he was going for a casual stroll. "Eggman!"<p>

"Hello Fox Boy. I hope you weren't expecting me to bring you a get well card or a balloon." Eggman replied with an evil smirk on his face and he took out a cloth and a long length of rope before leaping at the sick two-tailed fox.

After a small struggle that involved biting, kicking, and pulling of tails or mustache, the evil genius prevailed with a knock to Tails's head. Gagging and tying up the knocked out fox, Eggman shoved him into the closet and rubbed his hands together evilly. He felt successful winning a fight with Tails, despite the fox being at a level of sickness in which it was miraculous he did not die from the fight. Quickly running back to his pod, he brought in some of the devices he made that he thought would prove useful in helping him find out what was inside the basket. Hearing a knock at the door, he quickly looked for a place to hide. "Yo! Tails! Are you in there?" he heard Amy yell and he saw his only option was the bed.

Diving under the quilt with one of the devices, Eggman poked out his head and covered as much of his face as he could before he replied in his best sick sounding voice, "Yes. Come in."

Walking into the house, Amy ranted as she went to the bed, "Oh my gosh. Do you know how difficult it was to get here? There's some many trees around that I got confused and there was this river and this guy was talking to me and asking me my life story-" Amy stopped at the foot of the bed. "Uh, what exactly are you sick with?"

"Destroyus Sonicus. Very severe. What's in the basket?" Eggman answered.

"Gosh, you must be really sick. You sound awful."

"Sore throat. Now give me whatever's in the basket."

"Tails. What a big nose you have."

"All the better to smell flowers with."

"What a big mustache you have."

"Uh-"

Amy commented, "And Tails. How fat you are!"

"That's it!" Eggman exploded and ripped the quilt away from his face.

Taking out his device, he hit a big red button and a clamp extended, trapping Amy before she could get out her Piko Piko Hammer and smash him to bits. "Eggman! It's you!" Amy fumed through clenched teeth as she struggled to break loose. "What did you do to Tails?"

"Hohoho! Of course it is!" Eggman laughed. "And he's fine! He's just a bit tied up at the moment."

Hearing a banging noise, they looked at the closet as the door burst open and Tails fell onto the floor. Spitting the gag out, Tails sat up, looking slightly dazed. "Tails! You're alive!" cried Amy.

"What? How did you get loose?" Eggman questioned.

"I used my head…literally." Responded Tails and the other two saw a large bump on his head.

Hitting the big red button again, Tails yelled as another clamp reached from the device and trapped him like it had Amy. Laughing at his triumph, Eggman soon had trouble breathing and stopped as the three of them heard the sound of glass smashing. Amy, Eggman, and Tails looked in the direction of the noise and saw Sonic standing there, holding an ax and wearing a green hat.

Amy dreamily cried, "Sonic! I knew you'd come and save me!"

"Uh, yeah…whatever." responded Sonic. He looked at the axe in his hand and took off the hat and looked at the two objects. "Why the heck am I wearing a hat and carrying an ax? I don't need these."

Throwing them off to the side, Sonic crossed his arms and looked at the situation in front of him. "Why you little-" Eggman started, his face turning as red as Sonic's sneakers.

Sonic asked, "So, you think you can just zap us into a fairytale and get rid of us that easily Eggman?"

"Hohoho! I have! And you get to be part of my stories!"

"Sorry Egghead, but you can't pull something like that. We're going to stop you and get out of these stories."

"Not this time Sonic!" Eggman stated and laughed as he hit the button a third time.

Dodging the series of missiles and other weapons that flew at him, Sonic smirked, "Okay. If you wanna play…let's play!"

Weaving through a second round of weapons, Sonic hit the clamp holding Tails with a spin attack before hitting the clamp with Amy. Racing towards Eggman, Sonic took careful aim as he hit the device in Eggman's hands. Dropping the device as it began to spark, Eggman clenched his teeth in frustration. Realizing that he now had to deal with Sonic AND an angry hammer swinging Amy, Eggman proclaimed, "You got lucky this time you blasted blue hedgehog! Next time, you won't be so lucky!"

Taking out a small remote, Eggman hit a small green button and a door appeared. As the door opened, Eggman quickly dashed through it and Sonic grabbed Amy and Tails and sprinted towards the door as it began to close. Running through the door, the trio made it through as it slammed shut with an echoing bang.

* * *

><p>Skidding to a stop, Sonic let go of Amy and Tails and the three of them looked around the room they were in now. Eggman was nowhere in sight, but they saw Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver standing in front of them, clearly agitated about something. Amy wondered, "Where's Shadow?"<p>

"Don't know. We don't have a tracking device on him." Knuckles answered.

"What happened to you guys?" asked Silver.

"Well, we kinda ended up in Little Red Riding Hood. You know, the fairy tale one." Tails told them.

Sonic questioned, "How come you guys weren't part of the story?"

"We don't know. We went through the door and we got forced out of it while you kept going." Blaze responded.

"It hurt a lot more than you think." Rouge added.

"Okay, so it seems that each of these doors must lead to a different fairy tale," Sonic concluded, "and not all of us get to be in one."

"Okay, good job Sherlock. What now? Split up?" responded Rouge.

"I don't think it's a good idea. We don't know what'll happen if we don't have enough of us for a story, so we better stick together," answered Sonic, "well, there's no point in sticking around here. We might as well as go into another door and see if we can find Eggman in one of those rooms."

Nodding in agreement with the blue hedgehog, the group went to a door beside them and stepped through it.

* * *

><p>Well, that's the first fairy tale. Hope you liked it<p>

Please review and I'm still open for requests


	3. Fairy Tale 2

Yay! I updated!

Okay, this is the second shot at a parody

I don't own the fairy tale or Sonic the Hedgehog

Read, review, and enjoy

* * *

><p>Stopping, Rouge looked around her surroundings. She was on the edge of the forest outside the cutest looking cottage that had been described in several stories. Seeing Shadow, she went up to him and smiled, "Shadow! This is great that we can be in this fairy tale together!"<p>

Looking in the direction of the greeting, Shadow crossed his arms and responded, "Hmph. You can forget about it."

"What? You don't want to be with me?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Working with you means that I have to be a part of this story…I don't want to be a part of this stupid story," Shadow explained, "therefore, I cannot work with you."

"Hmph. Fine. Be that way." Replied Rouge as she crossed her arms.

"I will." Shadow told her and she scowled from the ebony hedgehog's loner attitude.

Skating away from the bat he usually worked with, she gave a slightly disapproving look. Looking down at her clothes that were now ripped and ragged, Rouge scowled and commented, "Ugh. I have to wear these rags? Are you serious?"

Unable to look at her clothes and their state any longer, Rouge's jaw dropped as she saw Knuckles coming towards her, his jaw dropped as much as hers. Knuckles complained, "Ugh. I have to be with you."

"Shut up Knucklehead. I can hear some people talking," Rouge snapped, "it's coming from the cottage."

Creeping to the cottage, they peeked through the window and saw Amy and Sonic, talking about something. "Can you hear what they're saying?" whispered Knuckles.

"I could if you shut up!" Rouge whispered back and the red echidna clenched his teeth from the treasure hunting bat's tone.

* * *

><p>Pacing the small room nervously, Amy gave a worried look while Sonic leaned back in a chair, unlike the pink hedgehog, completely relaxed and at ease. Amy began, "Oh, I don't know what we should do. We don't have much food left to feed all of us for long."<p>

"Well, I've got a plan." Sonic responded and Amy stopped pacing as she looked at him.

"What exactly?" asked Amy and Sonic looked up at her.

"Look. There's no way those two will work together. Just dump them in the woods and we won't worry about them anymore." Sonic told Amy and she gave a slightly surprised look.

"Isn't that kinda cruel?" replied Amy. "I mean, just dumping them in the middle of the woods and leave them there?"

Sonic shrugged and responded, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

* * *

><p>Dropping down so they were out of view from the window, Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other and Knuckles stated, "We have to think of something so that I'm not stuck in the middle of a forest with you."<p>

"Gee. Thanks. You make it sound like so you're awesome to be around." Rouge retorted as she crossed her arms and gave a disapproving look.

Ignoring her, the echidna looked around and saw something gleaming from the moonlight and walked to it. Picking it up, he saw a pile of white stones and he smiled as he grabbed the whole pile as he went back to the bat. "Well, here's how we're gonna be able to get home when they do ditch us. We'll drop these behind us when we're walking and then we'll use them to get back home." Knuckles began and held up the stones. "I know they sparkle, but leave these rocks alone. They're the only thing that can keep us alive."

"Fine. Why would I want a bunch of rocks anyway? They aren't jewels." Replied Rouge, clearly offended that he had such low standards of her.

"Whatever." Knuckles responded as he handed the rocks to her and she put them in the pocket of her rags she called clothes. "Can I trust you to make sure these get dropped when we're walking and you don't take off with them?"

Glaring at him, Rouge scoffed, "Of course you can. I don't want to be lost in the middle of the forest…especially with you!"

* * *

><p>Walking out of the cottage the next morning, Sonic looked between the bat and the echidna, and began, "Uh, yeah, we kinda gotta go into the woods because something with the Master Emerald and-"<p>

"What are we waiting for?" Knuckles cut off, his face full of concern from the thought of something happening to the powerful emerald. "Let's go!"

"I agree!" Rouge agreed, her intentions for the Master Emerald different than Knuckles.

"Uh, okay," replied Sonic, still slightly stunned from the energy the pair had, "let's go."

* * *

><p>Walking through the maze they called a forest with Sonic and Rouge as Sonic led the way, Knuckles questioned, "So, what exactly was wrong with the Master Emerald?"<p>

"I dunno. Something was off." Sonic answered and Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other as Rouge continued to drop the stones behind them. Stopping outside a clearing, Sonic turned around and faced the other two. "The Master Emerald's right in that clearing," Sonic told them as he pointed in the direction, "I would go to help, but between the two of you…I'm not needed."

Watching as the pair walked into the clearing, Sonic took off as fast as he could, causing him to live up to his reputation of being as fast as the wind.

* * *

><p>Looking around to find the clearing was empty, Knuckles fumed, "I can't believe he used the Master Emerald to trick me!"<p>

"Well, it's not exactly difficult to trick you." Rouge muttered and the red echidna looked at her as he shot her a death glare.

"Did you drop the rocks as you were supposed to?" questioned Knuckles.

"Of course I did," Rouge replied, "now let's go back to the cottage."

* * *

><p>Walking down a path, following the trail of rocks that Rouge left behind to guide their way home, Rouge looked at Knuckles and complimented, "Well, I gotta admit. You actually had a good idea for once."<p>

"Hey!" responded Knuckles, clearly offended from her low standards about his intelligence.

"It's a compliment. Take it or leave it." Rouge told him with a small shrug and leaving the red echidna speechless as they continued to walk towards their home.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the cottage, Amy was nervous and slightly uneasy from the plan Sonic had while the blue hedgehog was completely at ease, they both heard a banging noise and looked at the door. The door burst open and the pair gave shocked looks as they Knuckles and Rouge and Sonic started, "How-"<p>

"That doesn't matter," Knuckles began, "I don't appreciate being tricked like that!"

"Uh, yeah, sorry about that," Apologized Sonic, "we're so happy to see you're back safe and sound, so can you leave us alone so we can think of something to express the joy we have?"

Watching as Knuckles obediently left the house, Rouge shook her head in disbelief at how easily he fell for the story before following him. Looking at Sonic, Amy questioned, "What do we do now?"

"Okay. So, Plan A didn't work. There's no way they'll work together for a second time in a row. So, it's Plan A Version 2." Sonic decided and Amy shook her head in slight surprise and disbelief of the plan he had.

* * *

><p>Dropping down out of the view of the window, Rouge remarked, "Do they really think they could fool us that easily? How stupid do they think we are?" She realized she was talking to Knuckles. "Uh, I can see their point."<p>

"What are you saying?" Knuckles replied, obviously not picking up her hint. "Well, whatever you said doesn't matter. There has to be a way we can pull off that trail thing again, but what to use?"

"I'm not sure…" Rouge trailed off.

Seeing Rouge looking away innocently, Knuckles gave a suspicious look and interrogated, "Rouge. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing…nothing at all…" the female bat innocently answered.

"You expect me to believe that?"

"After some of the things that you believed…yes."

"Rouge. This is serious!" snapped Knuckles.

Rouge sighed and told him, "Okay, fine. I went into this one room and it was full of jewels, but I had to ditch the rest because it started to cave in." Rouge took out a beautiful necklace of pearls and reluctantly broke it before handing the pearls to Knuckles. "So, I'll need these back."

"Yeah, whatever." Knuckles replied as he stashed the pearls away and Rouge crossed her arms with a disapproving look at the echidna.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the tiny cottage and towards Knuckles and Rouge the next morning, Sonic looked between the pair and Rouge coolly remarked, "So, ready to dump us in the woods again?"<p>

"Look, I said I was sorry. Can you get over it already?" replied Sonic and Rouge gave a look that said it was something not easily that forgiven.

"Okay. What then?" Rouge challenged as she put her hands on her hips.

"Okay, now we really gotta go into the woods because there really is something with the Master Emerald and-" Sonic began.

Knuckles cut off, "Then there's no time to lose! We have to hurry!"

"I agree!" Rouge agreed.

Slightly surprised at the eagerness the pair had despite being fooled by the same story before, Sonic responded, "Uh, okay then."

* * *

><p>Starting to walk away from the cottage and down a different path than the one they took before, Knuckles began to drop the pearls behind them, completely oblivious to the fact that a small bird that had a small interest and fascination with pearls, was picking them up as he dropped them.<p>

Looking at Knuckles and Rouge as they continued on their walk, Sonic remarked, "Wow. It's a really nice day. It wouldn't be too bad to get lost in the woods today."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Tell me what's wrong with the Master Emerald." Knuckles replied and the group stopped outside a clearing.

"Well, it's something really complex, and I would help you guys if I could, but I can't, so you guys will be just fine." Stated Sonic. He pointed into the clearing. "The Master Emerald's just straight through there."

Looking at each other, Knuckles and Rouge shrugged at each other and Sonic watched the pair go into the clearing before sprinting away without them noticing.

* * *

><p>Standing in the clearing, Knuckles and Rouge looked around and Knuckles clenched his teeth as he saw the clearing was empty. "I can't believe it! He tricked us again!" he fumed and Rouge sighed.<p>

"Well, there's not point in standing around here," she started, "let's go."

Turning around, they walked to the entrance of the clearing and looked around to see there was no sign of the pearls. "What? They're gone!" Knuckles exclaimed and Rouge clenched her teeth. Rouge stamped her foot against the ground in frustration and ranted, "What? I lost all those pearls! This is horrible! I can't believe it! And I can't get any more!"

"Shut up and get over it Bat Girl," responded Knuckles, "that's the least of our worries."

Slowly getting over her frustration about losing the pearls and the reality that she was lost in the middle of the forest with Knuckles, Rouge decided, "Let's just start looking."

Watching Rouge as she started to walk down a path, Knuckles gave a disgruntled look before rushing after her.

* * *

><p>Walking through the forest, Rouge stopped and crossed her arms as Knuckles stopped and turned to face her. Seeing the female treasure hunter shake her head with a disapproving look, Knuckles questioned, "What's your problem now Batty?"<p>

"First of all, my name is Rouge and show some respect to me. And second of all, we've been walking for hours in circles." Answered Rouge.

"For your information, we aren't lost." Knuckles told her and Rouge raised an eyebrow. They both heard his stomach rumble. "But I could go for some food."

"What are you planning to eat? Tree bark?" Rouge smirked.

Smelling the scent of fresh baked gingerbread in the air, Knuckles replied, "I'll pass on the bark. I'll go for whatever smells good."

Taking off, Rouge shook her head before rushing after him.

* * *

><p>Soon stopping, the pair stood in wonder as they saw a house made of sweets. The building itself was made of gingerbread, held together with white icing, the shingles were colorful gumdrops, and the windows made of spun sugar. Knuckles went up to the house, tore off a small chunk of wall, and began to wolf it down. Hesitantly, Rouge did the same and Knuckles and Rouge froze in place as they heard someone call, "Nibble nibble like a mouse, who is nibbling at my house?"<p>

Dropping what they were eating, Knuckles and Rouge saw a tall figure with a huge mustache, big at the middle, and their face was covered with a mask. Looking at the person's round figure, Rouge muttered, "Looks like you were eating your house."

"Shut up you!" the figure snapped and the bat gave a small shrug. "You two must be hungry. Come in for some more tempting treats.

Watching the figure go back inside the house, Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other before following them.

* * *

><p>Seeing a table in the kitchen covered in cakes, cookies, ice cream, and other treats, the pair sat down and Knuckles dug in as Rouge looked at their host. "So, you got a name?" she questioned as she crossed her arms and leaned on the table.<p>

"My name doesn't matter," Their host replied, "why don't you have some?"

Rouge eyed the table full of sweets and gave a slight debating look as she replied, "I don't know. This is gonna be a lot of calories."

"Don't worry. You can burn it off." Their host reassured.

Looking at the table, Rouge picked the smallest cookie she could find and began to nibble at it. Watching Knuckles as he indulged in the goodies on the table, Rouge gave a slightly disapproving look and commented, "Looks like if you keep eating like that…you're going to get a little pudgy around the middle."

Stopping eating the piece of chocolate cake he was eating, Knuckles looked at her and pointed his finger as he snapped, "Shut up Bat Girl!"

Stopping her nibbling, Rouge looked at what remained of her cookie and remarked, "Is it me or does this taste funny? And doesn't this whole thing seem awfully suspicious?"

Getting no response, she looked at Knuckles and saw him facedown in a banana cream pie, out cold. Knowing that he obviously did not get knocked out by something colliding with his particularly thick head, Rouge dropped her cookie and held her head as everything started to spin. "What-what's happening?" she drowsily questioned. She heard a familiar evil laugh. "Doctor Eggman!"

Whipping off the mask, Eggman laughed, "Hohoho! That's right my dear Rouge!"

"I should've known it was you when I saw how fat you are!"

"What?"

"You're the only person I know who's that fat!"

"Why you little-"

Rouge demanded, "What'd you do?"

"That's for me to know." Eggman replied as he took out a small remote and hit a button. Rouge yelled and covered her ears as a noise only she was capable of hearing rang through her head. "That's for calling me fat when I have an absolutely perfect physique."

Rouge swore at him and heard the noise again. She flipped her middle finger at him and heard the noise a third time. "If you want me to stop…I suggest you stop being so rude and do whatever I tell you." Eggman told her.

"Forget it!" Rouge snarled. She heard the noise again. "Okay, okay! Quit it already!"

"Good." Eggman responded as he put the remote away. He handed her a scraggly broom and dustpan. "Start by sweeping up the floor until it's absolutely spotless."

* * *

><p>Coming to, Knuckles sat up and rubbed his head. Looking around, he saw he was trapped in a cage and he jumped up and went to the bars. Slamming his fist into the bars, Knuckles clenched his teeth as he saw the bars were unaffected by his punch. "Don't try to break loose Honey," he heard Rouge tell him and saw her wearing an extremely annoyed look as she swept the floor, "you can't break those from the inside."<p>

"Shut up and keep working Bat Girl!" sneered Knuckles and Rouge gave a slightly surprised look.

Stopping her sweeping and putting a hand on her hip, Rouge shrugged, "Well, I guess you don't want to know what's going on then."

"Shut up and tell me!"

"Gee, no need to get hotheaded. We got tricked by Dr. Eggman. He tossed you in a cage and is making me do all the housework."

"Why?"

"I heard him saying something about throwing you into a robot."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm only here to make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Kinda late for that one." Commented Knuckles.

"Shut up," Rouge responded as she went to the cage and pulled a chicken bone out of her pocket and put it in his hand, "he said you can't go in until you're big enough and he can't see all too well, so if you put this to fool him when he feels your finger to see you're big enough, he won't be able to throw him into a robot and buy some time to think of a plan."

Hearing steps coming their direction, Rouge quickly resumed sweeping as Eggman walked to them and questioned, "Are you done yet?"

"Nearly," Rouge sweetly answered with a forced smile, "why?"

"I need you to go dust the house. It's absolutely filthy." Eggman replied and Rouge continued to smile until he left at which point she flipped her middle finger in his direction.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the rocks as she scrubbed the dirty clothes in the river, Rouge fumed, "I can't believe all this stereotypical work expected of women I've done in the last seventy two hours."<p>

Finishing the last piece of clothing into the basket, she lifted up the basket and went back to the cottage to go onto her next task of scrubbing the floors of the cottage. Stopping as she heard Eggman yakking with himself, Rouge leaned her ear against the door and heard him rant, "This is taking far too long. Tomorrow, I'm throwing the both of them into the over so they'll be ready to go into robots."

Pulling away from the door, Rouge thought to herself, "I better think of a plan…and fast."

Walking into the cottage, she put the basket down and heard Eggman order, "Rouge. Do the dishes after you scrub the floors until they're absolutely spotless."

"Of course Doctor." She called back.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rouge opened her eyes and dropped down from the rafters to the floor, landing with the grace of a cat. Standing up as Eggman entered the room, he requested, "Rouge. Be a dear and start a fire in the oven."<p>

Doing what she was asked, she put a hand on her hip and told him, "Done. What now?"

"I need you to check it to make sure it's hot enough." Eggman replied.

Raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms, Rouge asked, "Mind showing me how it's done?"

"It's easy. Just-" the evil genius began as he leaned towards the oven.

Poking his head into the oven, Eggman let out a scream as high-pitched as a little girl as Rouge kicked him into the oven. Putting her hands on her hips, Rouge remarked, "That's for making me do all that house cleaning for nothing."

Closing the oven door, Rouge went to the cage holding Knuckles and he complimented, "Not bad. Now let me out!"

"Nuh uh," Rouge responded as she shook her finger, "you didn't say the magic word."

"Rouge! Let me out or I'll pound you!"

"Say the magic word."

"Please!"

"Please what? And with a smile."

"Please let me outta here!" Knuckles stated with a forced smile and Rouge smiled.

"There. That wasn't too hard." Commented Rouge as she looked at the lock and delivered a powerful kick to the lock and the lock clanked to the ground as it sliced in half.

Knuckles pushed open the door and walked out as he gave her a death glare and decided, "Well, I'm getting outta here. Stay if you want."

"You've got to be kidding me? I'm not sticking around here after all the housework I had to do." Rouge retorted.

Starting to walk out of the cottage, Rouge stopped and Knuckles looked at her as she looked around. "What are you doing?" Knuckles questioned. "Let's go."

"Hang on…" Rouge began and she began to rummage through the cottage. "I sense jewels…"

"There is something seriously wrong with you." Remarked Knuckles and Rouge shot him a death glare before resuming her searching.

Finding a loose wooden floorboard, Rouge wrenched it out and she had a huge smile on her face as she saw a huge variety of jewels. Noticing she was not moving a muscle, Knuckles waved his hand in front of her face and she pushed his hand away. "And that is why I'm a REAL treasure hunter." The bat bragged as she grabbed a nearby bag and began to stash as many jewels as she could in it.

* * *

><p>Walking down a path, Knuckles and Rouge stopped as they came to a large river. Seeing Silver as he hovered over the river with his psychokinesis, Rouge put the bag down and called, "Hey. Handsome. Mind coming over here?"<p>

"Tsk. That's not how you get him to get over here." scoffed Knuckles and the bat put her hands on her hips before looking at him with a disapproving look.

"Then how?" she retorted.

Looking in the direction of the silver hedgehog, Knuckles shouted, "You! Get your tail over here now!"

Silver looked in their direction before flying to Knuckles and Rouge and Knuckles gave a triumphant smirk at the treasure hunting bat. "See. That's how it's done." He bragged.

"Actually, I came over here so you'd stop annoying the heck out of me." Silver told the pair as he crossed his arms and the red echidna's smile instantly disappeared. "What do you want?"

"Mind giving us a hand across the river?" Rouge questioned.

Silver pointed out, "Why don't you just fly across?"

"Because I have a huge load that I can't risk dropping. Although, I could do with dropping Knuckie over here." Rouge answered, causing Knuckles to clench his teeth. "So, care to help a girl out?"

"If you'll leave me alone…sure." decided Silver and held out his hands.

Instantly, Knuckles, Rouge, and the bag of jewels were lifted in the air and roughly tossed to the other side of the river. Knuckles hit the ground first and Rouge landed on top of him, both of them soon blushing before Rouge got off the Guardian of the Master Emerald. "We're not talking about that again." stated Rouge and Knuckles nodded before they continued their journey.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the cottage, Amy clearly remorseful from the action they had preformed a few days earlier while Sonic was clearly relaxed about it, they heard a banging noise and looked at the door. Knuckles and Rouge burst through and Sonic exclaimed, "How the-"<p>

"That doesn't matter Blue Boy. We got our tails back here and you should actually be proud of us for the hard work it took to get here!" Rouge cut off, clearly all business about the situation.

"Well, we didn't come back empty handed." Knuckles added as he took the bag from Rouge and spilled it out, causing Amy and Sonic's eyes to widen as the variety of gems and jewels fell from the bag.

Hearing a creaking noise, the group of four saw a door appear as it opened and, without hesitation, dashed towards it. Seeing it start to slowly close, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic made a final sprint and dove through the door before it slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Standing up, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Sonic saw Blaze and Tails standing in front of them. Tails asked, "So, how was the story?"<p>

"Ugh. I don't think I'll ever eat another piece of candy in my life." answered Rouge. She looked around for Silver. "Gee, I wonder if Silver got out."

"Uh, yeah. I did…" They heard Silver reply. They saw him walk to the group. "Thanks for showing some concern about me."

Knuckles remarked, "You're lucky we did after you tossed us across like that."

"Hey. YOU'RE lucky I helped you after your rude demanding!" Silver snapped as he looked at the treasure hunting echidna.

Stepping in between the echidna and the hedgehog to prevent them from lunging at each other, Blaze intervened, "Both of you stop it. Now's not the time to fight."

"Blaze's right," Sonic agreed, "now's the time to find our way outta here and kick Eggman's butt."

Realizing the pair was right, Silver responded, "Well, guess it's time for us to go into another room."

Nodding in agreement, the group went through the next door.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope that it was better than the first one.<p>

Review and hope you liked it!


	4. Fairy Tale 3

Alright! I updated!

I don't own anything

Read, review, and enjoy

* * *

><p>Silver stopped walking and looked around the small cottage he was in. It was pretty bare only having a creaky table, two wobbly chairs, a single empty cupboard, and a smoldering fire place. "Silver!" he heard someone call and turned in the direction of the voice.<p>

Seeing Blaze as she came into the cottage and went up to him, wearing extremely ragged clothes, he exclaimed, "Blaze. What happened?"

"Well, the Chaos Emeralds, Sol Emeralds, and Master Emerald got taken away from us and then everything kinda went down hill from there. There's this huge drought and there's basically nothing left and we've got no food and only one ring left." Blaze explained. She took out a single gold ring. "Okay. Can I trust you to take our last ring to go buy food and you won't be conned into doing something absolutely ridiculous that will screw this up?"

"Yeah, of course you can," Silver reassured as he took the ring from the lavender cat, "I'm not easily conned or tricked."

"Oh, I'd beg to differ." Muttered Blaze and the hedgehog gave her a questioning look.

Silver responded, "What?"

"Oh, nothing…nothing at all." Blaze innocently answered and Silver gave a slightly doubting look before walking out of the cottage.

* * *

><p>Walking down a path as he looked around at the damage to the land, Silver remarked, "It looks like Iblis was here. It looks awful." Soon, he stopped as he saw a black hedgehog standing in the middle of the path, his arms crossed and clearly in a foul mood. "Shadow!"<p>

Turning around, Shadow saw the silver hedgehog as he ran to him and a scowl appeared on his face as he coolly remarked, "Oh…it's you…"

"Hello to you too. We were wondering where you are taking off to and-" Silver began.

"I am not being part of this story!" snapped Shadow.

"C'mon Shadow. We all have to suffer through it." Silver pointed out. Shadow clenched his teeth and Silver gave a surprised look as the black hedgehog gave him a rude gesture before skating off. "That was uncalled for!"

Realizing that his reaction to the gesture meant nothing to the Ultimate Life Form, Silver sighed before he continued walking down the path.

* * *

><p>Continuing his walk down the path, Silver saw a hedgehog he recognized as Shadow and stormed towards him. He was going to give Shadow a piece of his mind about their earlier encounter, despite knowing that the black hedgehog could easily obliterate him and without hesitation because of the foul mood he was in. Stopping in front of the hedgehog, Silver opened his mouth to say something, but he instantly closed it when he realized it was not Shadow. The hedgehog was a shade of pale powder blue where Shadow was red, more of a dark grayish than black, and lacked a mouth. "Mephiles!" Silver exclaimed.<p>

Eyeing the young hedgehog with one of his bright green and bone chilling lizard-like eyes, Mephiles replied, "I do not know this Mephiles you are speaking of."

"What? Are you serious? You lied to me to kill Sonic and then joined with Iblis and then became Solaris and you tried to destroy time itself!"

"I do not know of this incident you are speaking of."

"How the heck can you not remember something like that? That was my big break into SEGA! Everyone should remember that! It was a moment in history!"

"Enough of this foolishness and folly you speak of and listen what I have to say to you." Instructed Mephiles and he reached into a pocket.

Pulling something out, he opened his hand and Silver saw three shriveled and pathetic looking beans. "What-" began Silver.

"I said shut up and listen." Mephiles cut off and Silver fell silent. "These are no ordinary beans…these are magic beans."

"Magic beans? How are those-"

"I said to shut up and listen!"

"Gee, no need to be so hostile."

"These beans may appear weak, but they have extraordinary power. I will trade you these magic beans for one ring."

"Can I eat them?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because they are magic beans."

"I don't know. I'm supposed to buy some food that we can actually eat with the ring I have."

"You will be unable to."

"Why?"

"With the increased food prices, you cannot buy anything with one ring. You still have time to change your mind," explained Mephiles, "these three magic beans for one ring."

Taking out the single gold ring, Silver looked between the ring and the beans and decided, "Well, since you're right about the increased cost of living…I guess it can't hurt to take the beans."

Mephiles snatched the ring away from the silver hedgehog and dropped the beans into his hand, Silver looked at the beans as he turned around and started his journey back to the cottage.

* * *

><p>Stopping outside the cottage, Silver smiled as he thought to himself, "Blaze is gonna be so proud of me."<p>

Walking into the cottage, he saw Blaze wearing a huge smile and extremely cheerful as she set the table. Seeing him, her smile got even larger and he asked, "Why are you so cheerful despite everything that's happened?"

"You got us food! We can finally eat! What'd you get with our ring?" questioned Blaze.

"Well, nothing we can eat," Silver answered as he showed her the three magic beans, "I got these beans. They're magic."

Taking the beans from him, her smile was replaced with clenched teeth and anger and Blaze exploded, "You are so naïve! You traded our only thing of value for some magic beans! They're worthless! You've been conned!"

In her anger, she threw the beans out the window before storming out of the cottage and Silver remarked to himself, "Well, that wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for."

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Silver stretched as he sat up and saw Blaze sitting at the table, tapping her fingers against it and wearing a look that said she was still angry about yesterday. "Don't ask about breakfast because, just so you know, there's not going to be any meals because we don't have any food because someone didn't get any!" hissed Blaze and Silver looked away to avoid making eye contact with the extremely hostile cat.<p>

Looking out the window, Silver's eyes widened as he saw an enormous beanstalk outside the window and exclaimed, "Holy cheese and crackers! What the heck were in those beans? Steroids?"

Blaze looked out the window and her eyes became just as wide as Silver's and she commented, "Well, I guess those beans really were magic."

Running outside, Blaze and Silver stopped at the base and looked up to see how high it went. "It looks like it goes into the clouds," Silver stated, "I wonder how much higher it goes."

Looking at Silver as he started to climb up the beanstalk, Blaze questioned, "Uh, do you think it's safe to go up there?"

Stopping his climbing, Silver looked down at her and replied, "Sure. What can possibly go wrong?"

"Do you honestly want me to start on the list?" responded Blaze as she crossed her arms.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Silver reassured and Blaze shook her head as he resumed climbing the beanstalk.

Watching him until he became out of view to make sure he did not break his neck, Blaze sighed and shook her head before returning to the cottage.

* * *

><p>Reaching the top of the beanstalk, Silver looked at the cloud and closed his eyes as he jumped off the enormous plant, praying he would not fall through the clouds and crash land full force in the ground. Feeling himself land on something solid, Silver cautiously opened his eyes and saw himself standing on the ground, as sturdy as if he was on the ground. Letting out a breath of a relief from not plummeting to a grisly death, Silver looked around and saw a massive laboratory in the distance. "Wow. I wonder who lives there." Silver wondered.<p>

Giving a small debating look about going to investigate a massive and highly suspicious looking laboratory, his curiosity got the better of him and he started his journey towards the laboratory.

* * *

><p>Finally reaching the wooden door of the laboratory, Silver was breathing heavy and basically dragging himself along the ground. He knew it was far, but it was WAY farther than he imagined. Stopping to take a breather as he looked over the lab, he panted, "This better be worth that trip!" He finally regained his breath. "This door is so huge! It looks like I can't push this open with my psychokinesis."<p>

Finding a small crack, Silver prayed he had worked off enough pounds getting here that he could make it as he squeezed through the crack. Stumbling onto the other side, he let out a sigh of relief that he did not get stuck. Looking around, he saw several objects that could in a way be considered furniture that was enormous and he would be in for another workout if he tried to get onto a chair to sit down. A delicious smell floated in the air and Silver remarked, "Oh, something smells really good…I wonder what it is."

Running to a wooden table, he looked up and the smell got stronger and he was watering at the mouth. Seeing that the only way he would be able to get onto the table was to climb up to the very top of the chair, jump towards the table, and pray he would land on it. Following through on the first step of his plan with far less splinters than he expected, Silver stood on the tip and nervously eyed the gap as he tried to keep his balance. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He commented to himself. Suddenly, it hit him. "Of course! I could use my psychokinesis to get across!"

Hovering in the air, he floated across the gap and landed on the table. Feeling something sharp in the back of his right leg, Silver reached back and clenched his teeth as he yanked something out. Seeing it was a splinter almost as big as him, Silver tossed it away and caught the delicious scent again. Looking in the direction o f the smell, the silver hedgehog's jaw dropped as he saw all the different types of food, all proportion to the size of the rest of the laboratory, in front of him. Wanting to try all of it, he jumped onto the closest dish and began to gorge on a giant piece of Swiss cheese.

* * *

><p>Unable to take another bite, Silver stopped eating the piece of chocolate cake he was indulging in and let out a breath. Reaching for the splinter he pulled out earlier, Silver maneuvered it like a toothpick between his teeth before tossing it off to the side. A big yawn escaped him and Silver stood up before he used his psychokinesis to safely land on the ground. Standing up, Silver stretched as he started to search for a place to nap. Hearing the sound of enormous footsteps, Silver's drowsiness instantly disappeared and he quickly dove behind the leg of a nearby chair as he thought, "Oh cracker jacks. I hope there weren't any alarms around here." He heard something clatter onto the table and the scrapping of a chair from sitting down, Silver peeked around the leg and saw Eggman, bigger than ever and proportion to his laboratory, hunched over the table and the Chaos Emerald, Sol Emeralds, and Master Emerald glimmering. "Eggman…so you're the one who stole the stuff. And it wouldn't have hurt if you were the one who's starving. You can afford to lose the weight."<p>

Looking at the notorious Doctor Eggman as he gobbled the food down, Silver turned away so he would not hurl; the rate Eggman was eating was disgusting. Eggman suddenly stopped shoveling down food, looked in the air, sniffed it, and stated, "Fee, fi, fo fum. I smell the quills of a meddlesome hedgehog! Be he alive or be he dead, I'll grind his bones to make my bread."

Hiding back behind the leg of the chair, Silver felt slightly insulted and thought to himself, "Gee. I didn't think I smelt THAT bad!"

Holding his breath, he began to get to the point of suffocation and let it out the second he heard Eggman resume shoveling the food into his mouth. Soon, he heard a fork clatter to the table and Eggman let out a burp that rang through the laboratory, temporarily stunning Silver. Recovering from the sound, Silver saw Eggman lean back in his chair and music fill the room. Craning his neck to see the source of the music, Silver gave a small look of surprise. "What the heck? Does he have an Ipod hooked up to the Master Emerald? And it's playing music? What the fudgesicle?" remarked Silver as he saw the huge green gem with cords attached to it. He heard lyrics from the song he recognized as "E.G.G.M.A.N" and gave a look of disbelief and shook his head as he saw Eggman start to drift off to sleep. "How egocentric can you get? I mean, falling asleep to a song about you? I don't know how to comment on that."

Covering his ears as he heard Eggman begin to snore, Silver cautiously crept to the table and used his psychokinesis to float onto the table. Looking around as he landed on the table, he lacked surprise as he saw the table was bare. Going to the powerful gems in front of Eggman, Silver quickly snatched the Chaos Emeralds before using his psychokinesis to get down and take off with the Chaos Emeralds without Eggman waking up.

* * *

><p>Standing at a half dead tree, Blaze was chopping away as much as the bark as she could with a dull shovel so she could have something to eat. She was incredibly hungry and she would not have to be resorting to this if Silver had done what he was told. Although, she could always eat the beanstalk, but was hesitant about it because she was worried about the side effects of ingesting the magic plant. "Blaze! Blaze! You'll never guess what I found!" she heard Silver call and she let out an annoyed sigh as she dropped the shovel.<p>

Turning around, she put her hands on her hip as she saw Silver as he climbed down the beanstalk carrying something. "Oh, that better be some food." She replied.

Jumping down as he reached the base, the silver hedgehog rushed to her and began, "Oh, man! You won't believe what I found! Eggman's behind all of this and there's this huge laboratory in the sky and it just is really complex, but look at what I found!" He took out the seven Chaos Emeralds and Blaze's yellow eyes showed surprise even though her face did not. "I found the Chaos Emeralds! And the Sol Emeralds! And the Master Emerald! They're all up in the lab with Eggman!"

Shoving the Chaos Emeralds into her hands, he rushed back to the beanstalk and began to climb up the beanstalk as Blaze questioned, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going back up there to get the other things!" answered Silver.

Seeing Silver disappear into the clouds, Blaze sighed as she looked at the Chaos Emeralds. "Maybe I should go online and see how many rings I could get for one of these things on eBay." She thought to herself before going back into the cottage. "And maybe I can get some food then."

* * *

><p>Slipping back through the crack he used to get in before, Silver cautiously looked around before dashing to a chair and hiding behind the leg. Looking at the table, he was able to see the glimmer from the Sol Emeralds and the Master Emerald and moved to get to them. Suddenly, Silver froze in place as he saw Eggman walk in, wielding a giant plasma gun in his hand…at least that is what he was hoping it was. Obviously, Eggman noticed the Chaos Emeralds went missing and decided that if the thief came back…he was going to blast them to smithereens to make sure that they did not steal from him again. Sitting at the table again for another meal, Eggman shoveled the food into his mouth at a faster rate and Silver turned away so he would not throw up from the sight in front of him. He did not think it was possible for someone to eat that much that fast, but the evil genius proved him wrong. Soon, the noise was getting to him and Silver covered his ears to drone out the noises Eggman was making while he ate, trying to block out all images of the action in progress. Eventually, the noises were stopped and proceeded by an echoing burp and Silver his hands away from his ears, only to regret it as he heard the song Eggman was listening to in order for him to fall asleep. "I'll say it once, I'll say it again. How egocentric can you get?" Silver muttered and wished the plasma gun would shoot him to put him out of his misery.<p>

Eggman's deafening snoring began and Silver jogged to the table and used his psychokinesis to safely get on top of the table. Once again, the table was full of empty dishes and plates and Silver cautiously edged towards the Sol Emeralds. Taking the Sol Emeralds, Silver used his psychokinesis to get off the table as quietly as he could and creep to the door. The fork clattered onto the floor and Silver made a mad dash for the beanstalk as Eggman woke up and fired his plasma gun, hoping to nail the intruder who took the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds from him. The blast ricocheted around the laboratory and Silver smiled as he managed to escape the laboratory without being harmed in any physical way.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the ground as she leaned against the house, Blaze picked up the Green Chaos Emerald and looked over it. She was able to get a fair amount of rings for just one and, despite knowing that it was incredibly stupid because of a Chaos Emerald's power, was tempted to put one up on eBay. "Blaze! Blaze! Blaze!" she heard Silver cry and she stopped looking at the Green Chaos Emerald.<p>

Setting it on the ground next to the other six, Blaze stood up as she looked in the direction of the cry and saw Silver tumbling down the beanstalk, holding something. "What now?" she coolly asked as Silver hopped down from the beanstalk and went to her.

Holding out the Sol Emeralds, Silver proudly told her, "Look Blaze! I got the Sol Emeralds back too!"

"Good for you." Commented Blaze and Silver shoved the Sol Emeralds into her hands before he jumped back onto the beanstalk. "Don't you think you're pushing your luck a little too much now? I mean, you managed to get past him twice and-"

Stopping his climbing, Silver looked down at her and stated, "Blaze. I only need to get the Master Emerald back and you know what they say. Third time's the charm."

Opening her mouth to say something as he resumed climbing, Blaze watched the psychic hedgehog disappear into the clouds before shaking her head with a sigh. Picking up the Chaos Emeralds, she looked between the Chaos Emeralds and Sol Emeralds before deciding, "Well, might as well as see how many rings I can get for a Sol Emerald."

* * *

><p>Making his way through the crack a third time, Silver was incredibly confident and proud of himself. He managed to recover the Chaos Emeralds and the Sol Emeralds without getting blown to pieces and now only had the Master Emerald left. Hiding behind his usual chair leg, Silver saw Eggman as he walked in, carrying two plasma guns now. Putting them down, he sat at the table and Silver went to his happy place to ignore the scene that disgusted him so much, but alas, it was proving to be a challenge. Luckily, Eggman must have decided that less food would give him a better chance of catching the thief and punishing him and Silver returned to reality. Hearing a new song begin to play, he did not realize that his curiosity for the song drew him out in the open and clear view for Eggman to blast him. "You're not getting away this time!" Eggman declared as he picked up the plasma guns and let them rip.<p>

Miraculously dodging all the blasts, Silver grabbed the Master Emerald with his psychokinesis as Eggman restocked his ammo and Silver remarked, "Man! This Master Emerald is huge!"

Dodging blasts as he carried the Master Emerald with his psychic ability, Silver skidded to a stop and threw the Master Emerald over the clouds towards the ground, not caring if it broke when it crashed into the ground. He just wanted to get out of there before he got obliterated.

* * *

><p>Standing outside the cottage, Blaze was in deep thought. She was torn between her role as the Guardian of the Sol Emeralds and the fact she could get a lot of rings for one of them and get when she heard Silver cry, "Heads up Blaze!"<p>

Looking up, Blaze quickly dove out of the way as the Master Emerald clattered to the ground where she was standing only seconds ago. Seeing Silver as he slid down the beanstalk to her and Eggman stumbling down blasting everything in sight, she started, "What the-"

"No time to explain Blaze!" Silver cut off and he began to use his psychokinesis to try and break the beanstalk.

"I've got you now!" roared Eggman and Silver clenched his teeth as he tried harder.

"C'mon! Break already!" Silver exclaimed. He saw Blaze standing there, not sure how to react. "Hey, uh, Blaze…I could REALLY use some help here!"

"Oh, fine." Replied Blaze and held out her hand.

Her pyrokinetic ability burning through the plant easily allowed the psychokinesis to triumph in the struggle with the beanstalk and the hedgehog and cat heard a creaking noise. Turning in the direction of the noise, the pair saw a huge door appear and they rushed to it as they heard something crash into the ground. Not wanting to stick around and see how the story ended, Blaze and Silver dashed to the door and dove through it before it slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Tumbling through the door, Blaze and Silver stood up and saw Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonic, and Tails waiting for them. "Where were you two?" Tails inquired.<p>

"Let's just say that it involved a certain hedgehog getting tricked again." Hinted Blaze as she looked at Silver.

Looking at the lavender cat as she put a hand on her hip, Silver responded, "You're still not letting that go?"

"Of course. It proved you are still so naïve." Blaze shrugged and the psychic hedgehog scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Okay Kids. Settle down." Rouge commented. She looked at the other members of the group and shook her head. "I do hope Shadow's okay."

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about the Shadster. He's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Responded Sonic, "and let's go see what's behind the next door!"

Nodding in agreement, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails walked through the next door.

* * *

><p>Some of my comments:<p>

I know I said it was only the characters in the first chapter, but I made an exception because it is Mephiles and since Mephiles manipulated Silver once, he might as well as do it again

Shadow gives Silver the Finger: Well, I figured it had to come along at some point, so unfortunately, it had to be given to Silver

The Emeralds are the most valuable thing in the Sonic Universe and everyone wants them, so that's the logic behind that. The Chaos Emeralds because they had to come along at some point in the story, the Sol Emeralds because you need a few more emeralds, and the Master Emerald because it's the biggest Emerald there is.

Yeah, so the Master Emerald is basically a huge speaker and the song playing is because Eggman is egocentric enough for it.

Hope you liked it.

Please review


	5. Break

Another update!

Well, I think we better see how Shadow's doing in this whole thing.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog

Read, review, and enjoy

* * *

><p>Shadow walked down the hall, frustrated and highly annoyed with the situation he was in. Using his Chaos Control to get out of the stories was already starting to tire him out and if he took off his inhibitor rings to keep going…it would only make him more tired. As a result, he was resorted to taking part in the fairy tales. Shadow remarked to no one in particular, "I hate getting dragged into these foolish and annoying stories. I'm going to find the Doctor and put an end to this!"<p>

Looking at the door closest to him the black hedgehog gave a determined look before going to the door, opening it, and stepping into the next fairy tale in an attempt to stop the madness that was occurring.

* * *

><p>I know it's short, but I hope you liked it<p>

Please review


	6. Fairy Tale 4

New chapter!

Okay, I know that you've requested stuff, but there's a slight plan in the order of the fairy tales, so just bear with me please. They will be done.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale

Read, review, and hope you like it

* * *

><p>Knuckles stopped walking and he looked around at his surroundings. It was nighttime and it looked like he was in the courtyard of a castle and he gave a confused look as he heard a noise behind him. Turning around, he saw Eggman casually standing behind him and Knuckles exclaimed, "Eggman! What are you doing here?"<p>

"You know, I'm quite surprised. You fall for my tricks every time. What an AWFUL Guardian you are." responded Eggman. Knuckles clenched his teeth and yelled a phrase of offensive words at the person who just insulted his honor. "Oh, that was a big mistake there Knucklehead."

Taking out a small device, Eggman aimed it at the red echidna and hit a small dark green button. Knuckles yelled as a bright neon green light hit him and when the light disappeared, he let out a definite ribbit. Looking at his hands, he saw that they were flippers and he hopped to a small puddle. When he looked at the puddle, he let out a ribbit of fear and shock when he saw not an echidna, but a frog looking at the puddle. Laughing, Eggman picked him up by one of his flippers and tossed him into the bottom of the well in the courtyard before he strutted away, proud of seeing Knuckles as a frog.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the castle into the courtyard with the well Knuckles was tossed in last night, Rouge was holding a golden ball. Stopping, she looked at the elegant dress she was wearing and smiled. It was a color scheme and design similar to what she normally wore and she remarked, "Now this is more like it." She felt something on her head, pulled it off, and her smile got even bigger as she saw it was a gold crown with three bright green rubies. "I definitely could get used to this."<p>

Placing her crown back on her head, Rouge looked up at the sky and saw it was sunny and clear before looking back at the ball. Spinning it in her hands, she lightly tossed it in the air and caught it. She did not really want to play with it in her dress, but she was slightly bored and it would amuse her for a while. Throwing it in the air, she caught it and kept tossing it higher and higher as she repeated the action. "This isn't too bad…it's actually kinda fun." Rouge commented to herself and she continued to play with the golden ball.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Knuckles watched Rouge playing with the golden ball from the well and gave the frog version of a frown. It was so unfair. Rouge got to be this high and mighty figure in a fancy dress and a crown while he was stuck being an ugly frog. "Tsk. This isn't fair at all." Knuckles scoffed to himself and dove back into the water.<p>

He could not watch the female treasure hunter who attempted to steal the Master Emerald on a regular basis any longer. Although, he did have to admit that she did look pretty decent in that dress.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rouge went outside into the courtyard with the golden ball and smiled when she saw it was bright and sunny. She loved this fairy tale. Being royalty was better than she ever imagined. The only thing that was slightly disappointing was that Sonic was the King and as a result, got a bigger crown than her and trump her decisions. Throwing the ball too high, she missed catching it and it bounced into the well. Giving a slightly worried look, Rouge rushed to the well and looked inside. Rouge watched as the ball became submerged in the water and left a trail of bubbles behind it and she felt incredibly upset. Looking around the courtyard, she saw Shadow standing there, his arms crossed and in deep thought. Going up to him, she tapped him on his shoulder and he turned to face her and asked, "What do you want Rouge?"<p>

"Shadow. Could you maybe just slip into that well over there and get my ball back?" Rouge requested and Shadow raised an eyebrow.

"Why should I? Go get it yourself."

"Please Shadow. Won't you do it for me?"

"Hmph. Don't be so hopeful Rouge. I'm not getting dragged into this." Shadow told her and took off.

Scowling as she saw the black hedgehog jump over a stone wall and out of view, Rouge muttered, "Jerk."

Going back to the well, she looked down into it to see that the golden ball had not surfaced. Leaning on the edge of the well, Rouge was resisting the urge to cry from the loss.

From the bottom of the well, Knuckles was torn from the situation. He thought he would enjoy seeing Rouge in the state she was in, but he could not help feeling a bit sorry for her. Sighing, he could not believe what he was about to do. Popping his head out from the water, he ribbited to catch the female bat's attention. Seeing her look at him, he called, "Hey. Will you stop crying and moping if I get you your ball back?"

"Yes." Rouge called back.

"What can you give me if I get your ball out from the bottom of the well?" questioned Knuckles.

"Oh, I'll give you anything! Diamonds, pearls, anything…even my crown!" Rouge replied, hardly believing what she was saying.

"I don't want your pearls or your diamonds or your crown," Knuckles told her, "but if you promise to love me, and let me eat from your plate, and drink out of your cup, and sleep on your bed, I'll bring your ball safely back to you."

"Uh, yeah, sure, whatever. Just get my ball back." Rouge promised. She then thought, "Haha. What a sucker. Like he could get out of that well and go to the castle and find me."

Living up to his side of the bargain, Knuckles dove under the water and resurfaced, holding the golden ball in his mouth. Quickly, Rouge snatched the ball from him and she raced back to the castle. Scowling, Knuckles went back under the water and thought, "A thank you would've been nice."

* * *

><p>Later that night in the castle, Rouge sat at the table in the dining hall with Sonic as they ate their supper and they both heard an echoing flip flap coming up the staircase to the castle. Then, they heard someone sing, "From the deep and mossy well, Princess, where I dwell. When you wept in grief and pain, I brought your golden ball again."<p>

Instantly knowing it was the frog who came for her to fulfill her side of the bargain, Rouge began to choke on the piece of salad she was eating. Once she finally cleared her airway, she swore and Rouge and Sonic looked at each other. Sonic questioned, "What's your problem?"

"That singing…that's some sorta frog I made a promise to."

"You made a promise to a frog?"

"Well, my ball went into the well and I made a promise with him to him if he got it back. I didn't think he would find me."

"Hey. Better let him in."

"Ugh. Must I?"

"Uh, yeah. You kinda made a promise to him, so you better follow through with it." Stated Sonic and Rouge scoffed.

"Ugh. Fine." Rouge reluctantly agreed as she stood up from the table and went to the door.

Opening the door, she gave a forced smile as she saw Knuckles looking up at her and allowed him to hop into the room and to the table where they were eating. Preparing to sit down, she heard a ribbit and Rouge looked down at Knuckles. "What?" she questioned as pleasantly as she could.

"Lift me up beside you," Knuckles requested, "that I may eat from your plate and drink out of your cup."

Trying to keep her forced smile and be as pleasant as she could, Rouge picked him up and placed him on the table as far away from her as she could. Watching as Knuckles lapped up the soup near her, Rouge lost her appetite and pushed her plate away from her and glared at Sonic who was sitting across the table, making sure that she was living up to her promise. Soon, everyone was finished and Knuckles turned to face Rouge who was wearing a look of pure hatred towards him and Knuckles stated, "That was pretty good, but I've had enough to eat. Now I'm pretty tired. Take me up to your bed and put me down on your pillow, so that I can go to sleep."

Now, this request made Rouge thoroughly upset. She loved her white bed with silk sheets and down pillows and the thought of the cold, yucky, and damp frog sleeping on it was getting to the point of too much. Opening her mouth to protest, Sonic pointed out, "Hey. You made a promise. You gotta follow through on it."

Shooting a death glare at the speedy blue hedgehog, the bat picked up the frog with her finger and her thumb, having as little physical contact with her burden as possible as she left the dining hall and up towards her bedroom.

* * *

><p>Entering her room, Rouge went to her bed and tossed Knuckles onto the closest pillow before she wiped her hand on one of the nearby extremely elegant silk tapestries on the wall. Looking at the pillow which was his bed, Knuckles commented, "Wow. This is a really nice pillow."<p>

Watching Knuckles as he made himself comfortable on the pillow, Rouge nearly threw up in her mouth from the scene. Waiting until he drifted off to sleep before she changed into her nightgown, Rouge crawled into bed and hoping she would fall asleep soon and this whole nightmare would end.

* * *

><p>Slowly waking up, Rouge sat up and saw that Knuckles was still peacefully sleeping next to her and she nearly threw up in disgust. Shielding her eyes as the bright light from the sunrise came into the room, she watched Knuckles as he woke up, give a frog version of a yawn, hop off the bed, and bound out of the room. Smiling as she heard the echoing flopping of Knuckles's hopping fade away, Rouge laid back down. "Now that that's over with…I don't have to worry about that ugly thing any more and I can go back to living my life of luxury."<p>

Covering her head, Rouge curled under the quilt and fell back into a deep sleep. Now she could sleep without worry of the frog coming onto her head.

* * *

><p>Walking into her room to go to bed for the night, Rouge smiled as she changed into her nightgown. It was an absolutely perfect day; it was completely, 100% frog-free. Getting ready to slip into bed, Rouge stopped as she heard a tapping noise at the window. Going to the window, her eyes widened as she saw the frog perched on the window sill. "How on earth did that thing get up here?" Rouge thought to herself as she opened the window and allowed Knuckles to hop in.<p>

"Hey. Give me a lift up to the pillow. I'm tired after that climb." He ordered and Rouge reluctantly tossed him onto the pillow he was on the night before.

Wiping her hand on another silk tapestry, she waited until Knuckles dozed off to sleep before she got into bed and Rouge muttered, "Well, this day's a wreck."

* * *

><p>Once again waking up at the crack of dawn after having another sleepless night, Rouge sat up and watched Knuckles as he stirred and, once again, hopped off the bed and out of the room. Lying back down in bed, she smiled and thought, "Okay. There is no way he's going to come back tonight…and I'm going to make sure of it."<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, Rouge walked back into her room and gave a small yawn as she changed into her nightgown. She actually had a very productive day; she frog-proofed her entire room and it was impossible for that ugly thing to get into her room and bother her anymore. Hearing a tapping noise at the window, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she saw Knuckles, once again, perched on the window sill, patiently waiting for her to open the window. "How the fudge did he get up here after I frog proofed this place?" Rouge wondered and she, once again, reluctantly allowed Knuckles in.<p>

Hopping to her feet, Knuckles told her, "Man, it was hard to get up here. I'm REALLY tired after that. Lift-"

"You up to the pillow you slept on?" Rouge cut off. "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Repeating the same procedure as the two nights before, Rouge crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. Giving a slight disgruntled look, Rouge decided, "Okay. That ball was not worth this!"

* * *

><p>Waking up at the usual time of the crack of dawn, Rouge sat up and rubbed her tired eyes. Looking around her room, she instantly became alert and let out a high pitched scream of surprise as she saw a red echidna standing at the foot of the bed. "What the heck? I'm sleeping and you're watching me! Do you have any idea how creepy that is?" Rouge screeched and Knuckles signaled for her to be quiet.<p>

"Trust me. I didn't like this fairy tale any more than you did Bat Girl," began Knuckles, "Turned out that I had to sleep on a princess's pillow three times to reverse whatever Eggman did to me that made me a frog and get back to normal. How you're a princess…no clue how that happened and I was some kinda prince."

"And I have no idea how you'd be a prince." Rouge responded. She got out of bed and stood up before putting a hand on her hip. "Well, what now? I broke the spell."

"I guess it's finished then." Knuckles replied with a slight shrug and Knuckles and Rouge both heard an echoing creaking noise as a large door appeared.

Not wanting to spend another second in the fairy tale, the pair bolted through the door before it slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Making it through the door, Knuckles and Rouge looked around and saw Amy, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, and Tails patiently waiting for them. "So, how'd it go?" asked Blaze and Knuckles and Rouge crossed their arms.<p>

"Ugh. I'm going to be scarred for life from that fairy tale." Rouge replied with a tone of pure disgust.

"Oh, I'm sure it wasn't THAT bad." Amy told them. Knuckles and Rouge shot death glares at the pink hedgehog. "Okay, maybe it was."

"Well, there's no point in standing here and talking. Let's just keep going through the doors." Silver stated and the group followed the plan.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you liked it<p>

Please review!


	7. Fairy Tale 5

New chapter!

First of all, thanks for all the compliments guys. They make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Second of all, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairytale

Third of all, read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sonic walked into a room and stopped as he crossed his arms and looked around at his surroundings. He gave a disapproving look as he saw the room he was in was absolutely filthy and he scowled from an uncomfortable feeling he had in his feet. Looking down at his shoes, Sonic grew a face of horror and nearly broke down as he saw the state of his beloved shoes. They were torn, scuffed, missing a buckle, and falling apart and Sonic cried, "What the heck happened to my shoes? They're completely ruined! Can this possibly get any worse?"<p>

As if his statement was a cue, Eggman casually strolled into the room and began, "Finally! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You're gonna wish you hadn't," Sonic replied as he took a fighting stance and faced his arch-enemy, "because you're about to get scrambled for messing with the shoes Eggman!"

"Really? Is that any way to speak to your stepfather?"

"Oh, you cannot be serious? You're my fudging stepfather? That's impossible!"

"Oh, but I am. And you have to do everything your stepbrothers and I tell you to do."

"Ha! In your dreams!"

"Oh, but you must. Otherwise…you'll be punished for it."

"You-"

Eggman ordered, "And when you're done with the dusting, mopping, vacuuming, and laundry…go scrub the toilets. They're absolutely filthy and I want to be able to see my face in them when they're finished."

"Of course." Sonic forced himself to pleasantly respond with a fake smile.

Watching Eggman walk away, Sonic flipped his middle finger in the direction Eggman went before grabbing an ancient feather duster and began his first task.

* * *

><p>Finally finishing his dusting after what seemed like eons, Sonic tossed the feather duster away from him. This was the worst thing ever; it was even worse than not being able to run, going slow, and standing still, all in one. Hearing a door being kicked off its hinges, Sonic turned to see Shadow stalk into the room, clearly in a foul mood as he stopped and looked around. Seeing Sonic, Shadow crossed his arms and scoffed, "Tsk. It's you."<p>

Sonic exclaimed, "Shadow! I can't believe you're one of my stepbrothers!"

"Tsk. Of course I'm not. That means I'd be in these childish stories." Responded Shadow with a scowl as he uncrossed his arms.

Sonic started, "Shadow-"

"And for the last time! I am not being part of the story!" snarled Shadow as his hands became fists.

"Shadow-" Sonic began. Shadow clenched his teeth and made a rude gesture and yelled a sentence of obscene words to the speedy blue hedgehog and his arch-rival before skating out of the room and Sonic gave a surprised look as the phrase and action sunk in. "Dude! That was totally uncalled for!"

Seeing Silver and Tails come into the room, Silver started, "Perfect. We've been looking for you."

"What for?" questioned Sonic as he crossed his arms.

Tails edged towards the broken hinges and door and Silver ordered, "Tails! Don't you do a single thing! Leave Sonic to fix it!"

"What?" Sonic responded.

Turning back to face the blue hedgehog, Silver instructed, "Sonic. Fix the door."

"Why should I?" snapped Sonic.

"Because you have to do with whatever we tell you."

"Oh, so I take it you're my stepbrothers then?"

"That's right…so get back to work."

"You-" Sonic started.

Silver looked at a nearby royal blue and gold vase before pointing at it and told Sonic with a smirk, "By the way…you missed a spot."

Before Sonic could respond, Silver and Tails left the room and world's fastest hedgehog clenched his teeth. Taking a scraggly mop and a wooden bucket of water, Sonic dunked the mop into the water and began to mop the floor as he ranted, "What did I do to deserve this? Seriously. I've been an all around awesome guy."

* * *

><p>Finishing all the issued chores he had, Sonic let out a deep breath. He had never done so much housework before in his life. Actually, he would have been done A LOT sooner…if he did not have to repair the door Shadow so kindly kicked down to pieces. Sitting on the burgundy velvet couch, he put his feet on the matching coffee table and looked at his shoes, still completely in distress about their state. Hearing a door open, he saw Silver and Tails walk in, leaving a dark trail of mud behind them on the what was spotless white tile floor. "What are you sitting around for? Clean this mess up." Silver barked and Tails nodded in agreement.<p>

Standing up, Sonic questioned, "Geez. Why are you being such jerks to me? What have I ever done to you?"

"Because we can." Silver simply stated as he crossed his arms with a smirk.

Getting ready to deliver a right hook into the psychic hedgehog, Sonic stopped as trio heard footsteps. Looking at Silver, Sonic, and Tails as he entered the room, Eggman began, "Everyone. There's a masquerade ball at the royal place tonight and we're invited." He looked at Sonic. "Except for you. You're not going."

"What?" Sonic exclaimed, in utter shock.

Eggman looked at all three of them and continued, "I want everyone to be presentable." He looked at Sonic again. "Except for you. You're not going."

"What?" repeated Sonic.

Once again, Eggman looked at Silver, Sonic, and Tails and finished, "Be ready to leave at 6 o'clock sharp." He looked at Sonic a third time. "Except for you. You're not going."

"What? This isn't fair! This is a conspiracy!" Sonic ranted, clearly upset from this decision in which he had no say.

Ignoring the speedy blue hedgehog's rant completely, Eggman left the room and Tails looked at Silver and Sonic and remarked, "That ball sounds like a lot of fun."

"C'mon Tails. Let's start to get ready to go and leave Sonic to do his work." stated Silver and the two tailed fox nodded as he left with Silver.

Clenching his teeth, Sonic stalked to go get his mop and bucket. "This fairy tale ultimately sucks," He fumed to himself, "I have to skip out on the party and do all this house cleaning and I think I even lost my best friend!"

* * *

><p>Scrubbing the floors of the parlor with a brush since the mop was unsuccessful at beating the mud, Sonic heard the door open and Silver toss a pair of shoes at him, nearly colliding with Sonic's face. "Hey! What was that for?" Sonic exclaimed.<p>

"Go and shine my shoes for the party. I want to be able to see my face in them when they're done." Silver ordered as he crossed his arms.

"Do them yourself!"

"You have to do them."

"Or what?" sneered Sonic.

"You're going to get trapped in the middle of a huge pool of water." Silver simply told him.

Sonic muttered something under his breath and the psychic hedgehog flipped his middle finger at the blue hedgehog before leaving the room. "Geez. Even Shadow isn't this big of jerk to me…although it could be challenged with those earlier actions to me." Sonic stated as he resumed scrubbing the floors.

* * *

><p>Polishing Silver's boots for what seemed like hours, Sonic muttered under his breath. He had no idea how he ended up with this role in the fairy tale. Soon, he stopped polishing them as he looked at them and saw a blue hedgehog looking back at him. Hearing the door of the parlor open, Sonic looked up and saw Silver standing there, wearing an extravagant aqua, black, and yellow mask that covered the top half of his face and his arms were crossed as he scowled. "Finally! It took you long enough!" he snapped as he snatched his boots away from Sonic and slipped them on.<p>

Preparing to make a remark back at him, Sonic closed his mouth as he saw Eggman and Tails come into the room, both wearing masks. "Now, are you ready to go?" questioned Eggman and Silver and Tails nodded. He looked at Sonic. "We're not sure when we'll be back, so go scrub the toilets again. They're filthy!"

"What? I just cleaned them!" protested Sonic.

"Go and do what I tell you!" Eggman barked and Sonic clenched his teeth as Eggman, Silver, and Tails left the room for the masquerade ball.

Throwing the rag he used to polish Silver's boots in the garbage, Sonic muttered something before going upstairs to complete his next task.

* * *

><p>Going to the bathroom where there was the last toilet he had to clean, Sonic's final nerve snapped. "Okay, that's it!" Sonic exploded. He threw the toilet brush across the room and it flew out the open window. "I'm not scrubbing another flipping toilet!"<p>

Storming out of the bathroom, he went to the room he dubbed as his hideout and slammed the door shut. Taking some deep breaths, he allowed himself to cool down before looking out tiny window there was and saw bright lights coming from the castle where the party was being held and obviously where everyone was having a good time. "Man. Why can't I go to the party? I'm Sonic. Everyone loves me. I can show off my break dancing and everything there." Sonic ranted to no one in particular before doing a small impromptu break dancing routine to prove his point. "Ah, forget this. I'm going there."

Squeezing out of the window, he landed on the other side and his jaw dropped as he saw a huge metal wall guarding the mansion in which he spent almost his entire time in the fairy tale house cleaning. Muttering something to himself, Sonic went up to it and began to look for a way over it.

* * *

><p>Landing on the other side of the wall, Sonic panted as he tried to catch his breath. He could not believe how hard it was for him to get over the wall with his wrecked shoes. Looking at the state of his shoes, he saw they were in even worse condition after the climb. "Oh man, there's no way I can go to that party with my shoes looking like this." He sighed.<p>

There was a poof of colorful and sparkly smoke and Sonic waved his hand in front of his face to clear smoke away as he coughed from choking on the smoke. When it finally cleared and he stopped coughing, Sonic felt his stomach start to spasm as he held back uncontrollable laughter from the sight in front of him. Knuckles was standing in front of him wearing a bright pink tutu, sparkles on his face, and holding a gold wand with a glittering star at the end and the red echidna asked, "What's so funny?"

Finally able to control his laughter, Sonic responded, "What's with the wand? And all the magic dust stuff?"

"Shut up and listen!" Knuckles snapped and Sonic silenced himself, still trying to keep his laughter under control. "I'm your Echidna Guardian."

"My what?"

"Your Echidna Guardian Blue Boy."

"Uh, okay. If you're my Echidna Guardian… uh, can you fix my shoes for starters? They're kinda-"

"Shut up!"

"Geez. I was just asking."

"I've heard you complaining and moping about going to this party and I can't take it anymore. You're gonna be going to the party."

"Aww, sweet!" Sonic cheered and pumped his fist. "Finally something good's happened in this fairy tale!"

"There are a couple of things first," Knuckles told him, "you need a ride and need to look presentable."

"Lay it on me Knuckles." Responded Sonic and Knuckles waved his wand.

There was another poof of colorful smoke and when the smoke cleared, the Master Emerald was in front of them, a set of wheels attached to it and four neutral Chao attached to it, a Dark Chao steering it, and two Hero Chao holding open a door in the Master Emerald. "Uh, are you sure that it's safe for Chao to be driving Chao?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I am!" replied Knuckles and Sonic rolled his eyes, still having some doubt about the idea. "Now you need to look presentable…starting with those shoes."

Sonic's Echidna Guardian waved his wand again and Sonic felt a tingling sensation in his feet as he felt his shoes change. Sonic looked at his transformed shoes and smiled as he saw a shine and new polished gold buckles to his trademark red and white sneakers, "Now these are more like it!"

"Oh, you gotta make sure you wear this mask and be back before midnight because the spell will break then." Knuckles added as he took out a stylish metallic navy blue mask and held it out to the hedgehog.

Taking the mask from his Echidna Guardian, Sonic slipped it on and responded, "Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Noticing Sonic was not going towards the Master Emerald, Knuckles questioned, "Why aren't you getting in the carriage?

"Ah, forget the carriage," Sonic started as he did some quick stretching, "I'm the world's fastest hedgehog. I'm running to the party."

Watching as the blue hedgehog took off towards the castle where the masquerade ball was taking place, Knuckles mumbled, "Well, he could've said thank you at least."

* * *

><p>Skidding to a stop outside the castle, Sonic looked around and walked inside to the sound of music, bright lights, and people enjoying themselves. Seeing two girls he recognized as Blaze and Rouge talking to who he recognized as Amy, all three of them wearing masks and elegant dresses, he elbowed a random person next to him and asked, "Uh, why is there a party?"<p>

"Oh, it's in order for Princess Amy to find someone to marry." The person responded.

"Really? Princess Amy?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Uh, it's a long story, but if she's looking to get married…why wear the masks?" wondered Sonic. "Wouldn't you want to know who you're marrying?"

"Just to give it a theme." The person answered and Sonic nodded in appreciation of answering his questions as he walked away.

Moving towards the dance floor to show off his break dancing to everyone, Sonic gave a small yell of surprise as someone grabbed his hand. Looking to see who it was, he wrenched his hand out of Amy's and exclaimed, "What?"

"Oh, I just wanted to say that I haven't danced with you yet and I'm supposed to dance with everyone here." She told him as she grabbed him by his hand and Sonic allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor by her as a slow song began to play.

Waltzing with Amy, Sonic cringed as she leaned her head into his chest and he silently prayed that it would speed up. It seemed like he was dancing with her for hours and every time someone else came to dance with her, she just shoved them away and kept dancing with him. "Oh, isn't this so romantic? It's almost midnight and-" Amy began.

"Midnight? Oh snap! I gotta go!" Sonic cut off and shoved Amy off him before taking off out of the castle.

* * *

><p>Sprinting down the steps of the castle, Sonic felt one of his shoes fly off and he cried, "Aww snap. I lost a shoe!" Knowing he did not have the time to get his shoe and get back to the mansion before the spell broke, Sonic continued his dash back to the mansion. "Stupid spell breaking at midnight. I didn't even get a chance to show off my moves!"<p>

* * *

><p>Scaling the wall and jumping through the window he used to escape before, Sonic landed on the other side and felt the mask he was wearing fade away as it turned to midnight. Letting out a sigh of relief he made it back before the spell broke, Sonic flopped onto a chair and put his feet up and saw he still had the repaired version of his shoes, but the one on his right foot was missing. Letting out a sigh, he looked out the window and wished he could go back to the ball to accomplish his goal; to prove he was the best break dancer of them all. Closing his eyes, he heard Eggman, Silver, and Tails return, ranting about how great the ball was and Sonic smirked as he drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>In the castle the next morning, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge sat on the stone steps that led to the courtyard, all three of them wearing simple dresses compared to what they wore last night and Blaze and Rouge looking at Amy as Amy gazed at the shoe left behind from the masked hedgehog she danced with last night. Amy reminiscenced, "Oh, it was so magical. I wonder who he is."<p>

"Well, why are you sitting here and yakking to us about it?" Rouge told her as she crossed her ankles.

"She's got a point. Go find him." Added Blaze and Amy gave a determined look as she looked between Blaze and Rouge.

"You're right!" agreed Amy and the three girls stood up. Amy looked at the shoe and smiled. "And this shoe is the way that I'm going to find him."

* * *

><p>Sonic hobbled around as he continued to do his issued orders for the day. As a result of losing his shoe last night, he had to hide the good shoe he still had and he was forced to improvise with two empty tissue boxes stuffed with dirty old rags. "This fudging sucks." He fumed to himself as he grabbed a mop.<p>

Dunking the mop into a bucket of fresh water, Sonic began to mop the floor and stopped as Eggman, Silver, and Tails came into the room. "I've heard some very interesting news," Eggman started and Silver, Sonic, and Tails looked at him with extreme interest, "Princess Amy is searching for someone who lost a shoe at her party. And whoever's shoe it is…they shall be the king."

"How does that involve us though? We didn't lose a shoe." Tails questioned.

"Simple. We lie." Responded Eggman. "We lie and we convince her that the shoe belonged to one of you."

"Heh. That's easier said than done." Silver pointed out.

"Not quite Silver Boy," Eggman began, "she'll be coming by the house and we'll make sure the only two here are you and Tails."

"But, what about Sonic?" asked Tails.

Eggman shrugged, "Simple. Sonic goes away for a bit."

"What?" Sonic replied.

Eggman looked at Silver and nodded and Silver gave a debating look before looking at the blue hedgehog and holding out his hands. Sonic felt himself get picked up psychokinetically and struggled to break loose and yelled as Silver pushed forward and Sonic flew backwards down the hall.

* * *

><p>Getting thrown into a room, Sonic got up and clenched his teeth as he heard the door slam shut and lock. Going to the door, he leaned his ear against it and heard Amy talking with Eggman, but he could not understand what they were saying. "I gotta get outta here." Sonic thought and kicked at the door.<p>

Unable to get it to budge, he took a couple of steps back before hitting the door with one of his signature spin attacks. Hearing a cracking noise from the door, he continued to repeatedly hit it with spin attacks until the door cracked open and flew off its hinges. Stepping through the broken door, Sonic bolted down the hallway. He had to get to Amy before it was too late.

* * *

><p>Amy sighed as she took the shoe off of Tails's foot. The shoe was too big for him and too small for Silver, meaning it was neither of them were the stranger she danced with at the ball. Preparing to leave, she stopped as she heard someone call, "Wait!"<p>

Turning in the direction of the request, Amy saw Sonic skid to a stop in front of her and she asked, "Who are you?"

"Name's Sonic," responded Sonic, "and you got my shoe."

"How do you know?"

"Cause I got the other one."

"Prove it." Amy challenged and Sonic pulled out the other shoe and put it on his left foot.

Showing that it was a perfect fit, Sonic held out his hand and asked, "Can I please have my shoe back?"

Looking at the shoe that was the only clue to find her masked hedgehog, Amy reluctantly handed the shoe to Sonic and Sonic slipped it onto his right foot. Standing up, Sonic showed off his shoes and Amy exclaimed, "Oh! It is you!"

Hearing a door slam shut, Amy and Sonic looked at Silver and Tails and saw that Eggman had taken off. "Sorry Sonic. I didn't mean to be a jerk to you." Tails apologized and Sonic smiled as he rubbed the young fox's head.

"Ah, it's okay Buddy. I know that you didn't do it on purpose." Sonic reassured and the pair pounded fists.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Sonic. I guess the fairy tale got the better of me." Added Silver and Sonic pounded fists with the younger hedgehog for an apology.

All four of them heard a creaking noise as a large door appeared and Amy, Silver, Sonic, and Tails rushed to it before it slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Stopping as they made it through the door, Amy, Silver, Sonic, and Tails saw Blaze, Knuckles, and Rouge waiting for them. Sonic yelled in surprise as Amy grabbed him and began to attempt to smother him with kisses and he exclaimed, "What the heck Amy?"<p>

"Oh Sonic! I knew you were my Prince Charming!" Amy cried.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," began Sonic, "let's just keep going."

Successfully fighting Amy off him, Sonic led the way as the group went through another door.

* * *

><p>My comments:<p>

Knuckles as Sonic's Echidna Guardian: I thought it would be entertaining

Amy as the Princess: She'd look for Sonic no matter what

Shadow gives Sonic the Finger: Well, I guess you can only take so much and with the rivalry between them…I guess it was kinda coming

Sonic runs to the party instead of taking the carriage: Because to me, there's no way Sonic would take a carriage if he could run there instead…and I don't know how safe it is to ride in a carriage that is being driven by Chao

Anyway, enough from me. I hope you liked it and please review!


	8. Fairy Tale 6

Here's another new chapter! Two in one day!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale, but you probably figured that out by now

Read, review, and I hope you like it

* * *

><p>Amy and Tails stopped walking and looked around their surroundings to see they were in a quaint petite cottage before looking at each other. "This place seems pretty nice." Amy remarked and Tails nodded in agreement. They saw a table with three empty bowls. "It looks like someone else is supposed to be in here too. I wonder who it is."<p>

At that moment, Shadow skated into the cottage, skidded to a stop, and swore as he looked around the room. Seeing Amy and Tails, he scoffed in disapproval and Tails began, "Shadow. It's-"

"Stop dragging me into your foolish fairy tales!" Shadow cut off and he skated out of the cottage as fast as he came in.

Looking at each other, Amy and Tails shrugged and they looked at the door as they heard it opened and saw Knuckles walk in. Going to the pair, Knuckles told them, "I just walked past here and I saw Shadow. He looked pretty ticked about something…what's his problem?"

"He doesn't like this whole fairy tale thing," Tails guessed, "so I guess that's putting him in a bad mood."

"Who does like this? I'm hungry." responded Knuckles as he crossed his arms. He looked at Amy. "Amy. Make something to eat."

"What?" Amy replied with slight surprise. "I don't get why I have to be the one who has to cook."

"Because I can't cook."

"What about Tails?"

"Remember the last time we let him near a stove? Remember how that turned out?" Knuckles pointed out.

"Good point," Agreed Amy with a slight sigh as she took out a pot and poured something into it, "I hope you guys like porridge…because it's the only thing that it looks like we can eat."

* * *

><p>Soon, Amy poured the pot of porridge into the three bowls on the table and Knuckles sat down at the table. Seeing Knuckles put a spoon into his porridge and get ready to take a bite, Amy shouted, "Don't eat it Knuckles! It's still hot! You'll burn your tongue!"<p>

Putting down his spoon, Knuckles looked at her and questioned, "Okay. What do we do then? Sit here twiddling our thumbs until it's time to eat?"

"Well, let's go for a walk in the woods while we wait for it to cool down and by the time we get back…it'll be cool enough to eat." Amy suggested and Knuckles and Tails nodded in agreement before the trio left the cottage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Sonic wondered through a forest, unusually hungry. He knew he was not lost; he just did not know where he was. His stomach growled louder and Sonic stopped as he looked at his stomach. "Shut up. I heard you before." Sonic ordered to his stomach and it only roared louder in protest. Mumbling something, he continued walking until he stopped outside a small cottage. "I'm soooo hungry! Maybe that cottage over there has something to eat."<p>

Going to the door, he knocked on it and the door slowly creaked open. Catching the scent of food, Sonic began to walk into the cottage and stopped halfway through the door. "I don't know if I should go inside. It doesn't look like there's anyone here and I'd be trespassing…" Sonic debated with himself. "Whatever. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. They'll be welcome to have me come into their home for a bite to eat."

Pushing open the door, Sonic casually strolled into the cottage, actually quite proud of his reasoning for going into someone's home uninvited.

* * *

><p>Walking into the kitchen, Sonic caught the smell again and licked his lips as he went to the table and saw the three bowls. Peeking in one of the bowls, Sonic gave a slightly disappointed look as he saw the contents. "Porridge? Is this seriously the best they got? Well, I guess that they don't have any chili dogs and I'm really hungry, so I guess it'll have to do." He sighed.<p>

Sitting down at the table, Sonic picked up a spoon and looked between the three bowls. Sampling the first bowl of porridge, Sonic swore and spat the small bit he had into a nearby napkin. Trying to cool off his tongue, he stated, "This porridge is waaay too hot."

Finally succeeding in cooling off his tongue, Sonic went to the next bowl and dipped his spoon into it. Putting it into his mouth, he shivered and, like with the sample that was too hot, spat it into a nearby napkin. "This porridge is waaay too cold." He decided.

Shivering as he went to the final bowl, he cautiously dipped his spoon into it and looked at the porridge on his spoon. Swallowing the small bit, Sonic smiled as he scooped more of the porridge and stuffed it into his mouth. "This porridge is just right!" he remarked and gobbled it all up until there was nothing left.

Putting down the spoon, Sonic gave a satisfied sigh from food finally silencing his stomach, he gazed around the kitchen and saw three chairs in the room next to the kitchen. Getting up, he went into the room and looked between the three chairs. Going to the largest chair, a red and orange color schemed recliner, Sonic sat down and gave an uncomfortable look as he squirmed to try and make it more comfortable. "This chair is waaay too hard." He stated and moved to the next chair, a bright pink and white love seat with a single bright red pillow. Sinking into it, Sonic struggled to get out. "This chair is waaay too soft."

Finally getting out, he went to the last chair, a simple wooden chair, and looked at it before sitting down in it. Smiling, he nodded his head in approval. "This chair is just right," Sonic decided, "this is my spot."

Closing his eyes, Sonic put his feet on a nearby table and opened his eyes as he felt a sudden shift. He gave a small yelp of surprise and felt himself drop to the ground. Standing up, he saw the chair he had dubbed as "his spot" was in pieces. "Hey! I don't weigh THAT much!" he huffed and looked around the room. Seeing a set of stairs, Sonic gave a small yawn and began to go towards them. "I could really go for a nap. I wonder where the beds are in this place…and if they're as disappointing as the rest of this house."

* * *

><p>Reaching the top of the stairs, Sonic walked into a bedroom and saw three beds. Going to the largest bed with a single pillow and a thin orange quilt, he flopped down onto it and tossed and turned to attempt to get comfortable. "This bed is waaay too hard." He established and got up. He flopped onto the next bed that was covered with hot pink and white heart-shaped pillows and a matching down quilt and repeated the same procedure. "This bed is waaay too soft."<p>

Getting off the second bed, he went to the third bed that had two pillows and a simple orange quilt, and looked it over. There was luck with the third one every time so far, so maybe he could keep the trend. Crawling onto it, he shifted in every position and smiled, "This bed is just right."

Turning onto his side, Sonic gave a small yawn before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Returning to the cottage, Amy, Knuckles, and Tails stopped outside as they saw the door of the cottage open. "Did we leave it like that?" asked Amy and Knuckles and Tails shook their heads.<p>

Cautiously, the three of them walked inside and stopped as they looked at the mess in the kitchen. Going to the table, Knuckles looked in his bowl and clenched his teeth as he growled, "Someone's been eating MY porridge!"

Looking her bowl, Amy exclaimed, "Someone's been eating MY porridge!"

Tails looked in his empty bowl and sobbed, "Someone's been eating MY porridge! And it's all gone!"

"Oh, quit whining and let's go and find the guy who broke in." responded Knuckles, clearly angry that someone was eating his food and not realizing that Tails was the one who was worst off of the situation.

Going into the next room, Knuckles went to his recliner and saw someone was moving around in it and fumed, "Someone's been sitting in MY chair!"

Amy went to her love seat that had the cushion out of place and stated, "Someone's been sitting in MY chair!"

Tails went to his chair, saw it in pieces, and wailed, "Someone's been sitting in MY chair! And it's all broken into pieces!"

"Shut up, stop whining, and let's go find this guy." Snapped Knuckles, once again, clearly angry about the situation and ignoring the fact that Tails was the one who ended up worst off. "Cause I'm gonna pound him when I find him!"

"Let's look upstairs." Amy suggested and Amy and Tails rushed after Knuckles as he stormed up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Reaching the top of the stairs, the trio went into the bedroom and to their beds. Looking at his bed that tossed and turned in, Knuckles clenched his teeth and exploded, "Someone's been sleeping in MY bed!"<p>

"Someone's been sleeping in MY bed!" Amy added as she went to her bed and saw her pillows thrown everywhere.

Standing at the foot of his bed, Tails looked at Amy and Knuckles and announced, "Someone's been sleeping in MY bed! And HE'S still here!"

Amy and Knuckles rushed to the young fox and their eyes widened as they saw a cobalt hedgehog peacefully sleeping in the bed. "Okay, I'm pounding him!" Knuckles bellowed and he hit his fists together to prove he was not bluffing.

Sonic slowly stirred from the noise Knuckles made and sat up with a yawn. Seeing Amy, Knuckles, and Tails standing at the foot of the bed, Sonic started, "Well, thanks for letting me stay here. Of course, I don't see why you wouldn't want me to. I mean, I AM Sonic the Hedgehog, so-"

"He probably stole some stuff!" Knuckles roared, furious that someone thought they could break in and act so casual about it.

"Say what?" replied Sonic, in slight shock from this reaction.

"Don't worry…" Amy began as she took out her trusted Piko Piko Hammer and tapped it against the ground lightly to prove she meant business. "I'll get it outta him."

Knowing exactly what would happen to him if he stayed around the room with the famed Piko Piko Hammer Amy carried with her, Sonic quickly jumped out of the bed and stated, "I'm outta here!"

Before the three could react, Sonic bolted out of the room, leaving Amy, Knuckles, and Tails with stunned looks before they looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

><p>Continuing his dash out the cottage, Sonic heard a familiar creaking noise and looked around. Looking ahead, Sonic smiled as he saw a large door appear in front of him. "Perfect timing!" Sonic remarked and he skidded to a stop. His smile got even bigger as the door began to close. "I should get some style points in here."<p>

Turning around, he ran backwards through the door as it slammed shut with an echoing bang.

Skidding to a stop on the other side of the door, Sonic saw Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Tails looking at him. Seeing Knuckles look at him with death glares and pure outrage, Sonic questioned, "What's got your dreadlocks in a knot?"

* * *

><p>"How can you act so casual after you broke in and touched MY stuff? You touched MY stuff!" Knuckles ranted. "You're A LOT of things Sonic, but this one really takes the cake! Which I'm surprised you didn't take!"<p>

"Gee, relax Knuckles. It's only a simple fairy tale." Shrugged Sonic and Rouge rolled her bluish-green eyes with a small laugh of disbelief.

Looking at the female treasure hunter, Knuckles snapped, "What's so funny Bat Girl?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if all redheads were as hotheaded as you." Rouge casually remarked with a small shrug and put a hand on her hip. "Otherwise, I don't understand why we're just wasting time standing around here talking about things as trivial as this."

"I do wonder how Shadow is though." Blaze questioned and Sonic shook his head as he looked at the female Guardian of the Sol Emeralds.

"Blaze. It's like I told Rouge before. There's no need for us to worry about the Shadster. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself," responded Sonic, "now enough talking about Shadow and let's just keep going through these doors."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails went through the door next to the one Sonic came out of.

* * *

><p>I figured that Knuckles would be the one who would get the most worked up about someone breaking in and touching his stuff.<p>

Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!


	9. Break 2

Here's another chapter! That's three in one day! *jaw drop*

Well, I think we should take another look at how Shadow's doing

I don't own anything.

Hope you like it

* * *

><p>Rushing out of the room he was in, Shadow slammed the door behind him and swore as he clenched his teeth. It was getting to the point of ridiculous already. He just finished dealing with forty thieves and before that, he had to sit at a tea party with a sleeping mouse, a crazy lunatic with a hat, a hare that had too much caffeine, and a girl named Alice who he decided had a couple of bolts loose since she claimed to have fallen through a rabbit hole. "When I find the Doctor…he is going to pay…" Shadow thought.<p>

Looking down the hall, Shadow saw several more doors that he had to open and take part in the fairy tale in order for his search for a way out to continue. He was going to make an exception though. If he was stuck in a fairy tale with the others who were trapped like him…he was going to use Chaos Control to get out because there was no way he was going to be stuck with those who annoyed him when he was in a particularly foul mood. Going to the next door, Shadow opened it and sighed as he walked through the doorway. He really hoped that he was going to find the right door soon. Otherwise, he was going to be extremely upset.

* * *

><p>Well, I know it's a short chapter, but I hope you still liked it<p>

Please review!


	10. Fairy Tale 7

New chapter!

Okay, thanks everyone for the compliments and reviews. They really make me feel confident about writing this.

I think you figured it out that I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale

Read, review, and I hope you like it

* * *

><p>Amy, Blaze, and Rouge stopped as they walked through the door and each of them put a hand on a hip as they looked around. They were standing in a sweet picture perfect cottage with a roaring fireplace, cute furniture and the three of them looked at each other, all three of them wearing simple dresses. "Well, I like the dresses we had before. They were A LOT fancier," Rouge remarked, "but I suppose they're better than some of the rags I had to wear."<p>

"I wonder what fairy tale we're in this time." Wondered Amy and the three girls heard a door being kicked open.

The trio of girls looked in the direction of the door and saw Shadow stalk into the room, clearly upset about something. Seeing the people in the room with him, Shadow swore and began to skate out when Rouge commented, "Well, we're gonna have to work on cleaning that mouth of yours with soap."

Stopping, Shadow turned to face her and replied, "What?"

"Shadow! You're okay!" cried Amy and Shadow gave an irritated look as he crossed his arms.

"Hmph," the black hedgehog scoffed, "of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"How come you keep being able to get out of the story?" questioned Blaze and Shadow rolled his eyes as if to saw it was a stupid question.

"I use Chaos Control to get out of them…" Shadow began as he uncrossed his arms. "And I said stop dragging me into these ridiculous stories!"

Before any of the girls could say anything else, the Ultimate Life Form harshly skated out of the cottage as he slammed the door shut with such force it nearly flew off its hinges and Amy, Blaze, and Rouge looked at each other and shrugged. Hearing the door gently open, they saw Knuckles walk in and scoff as soon as he saw Rouge. "Oh, great. Another fairy tale with you." He growled and Rouge glared at him.

"Well, hello to you too." Rouge coolly replied.

"Anyway, I got some bad news," started Knuckles, "turns out I'm a pretty wealthy merchant, but all my ships got lost at sea and that means all the money is gone. I went to the bank and they won't lend me any more money, so right now, we're up the creek, but I still do have one more shot of making back all the money. There's supposed to be a ship of mine that made it and has some pretty rich stuff on it, so I gotta go to a port that's pretty far to make sure it's true and it's a long and dangerous journey since it's also the middle of winter."

"Oh, that's great! Can you maybe bring us some nice dresses?" requested Amy.

"And some jewels would be nice." Rouge added.

Seeing Blaze was quiet, Knuckles turned to face the lavender cat and asked, "What about you Blaze? What would you like?"

"Just to make sure you come back safely and a rose to brighten the winter up a bit." Answered Blaze.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do," Knuckles told them, "later Girls."

Waving at all of them, Amy, Blaze, and Rouge waved back and Knuckles left the cottage.

* * *

><p>Walking through a dark forest, Knuckles remarked, "Well, I had a stroke of good luck. The ship managed to come in and I sold the stuff for a lot of money and got the girls the dresses and jewels, but not the rose. What am I gonna tell Blaze? She's gonna be so depressed." He stopped and looked around. "Oh, great. I'm lost. This is just awesome."<p>

"Hey, over here." He heard a familiar voice call and Knuckles looked in the direction of the voice and saw Tails sitting in a tree.

"Tails!" Knuckles exclaimed and went up to the two tailed fox. "What are you doing here? You get lost too?"

"Follow me!" instructed Tails as he began to fly off and Knuckles dashed after him.

* * *

><p>Knuckles followed Tails until they reached a huge magnificent gateway to an enormous castle and Knuckles stopped. Turning around to face the red echidna, Tails questioned, "What's wrong?"<p>

"Well, I can't go in there. It'd be trespassing onto private property." Replied Knuckles and Tails shook his head.

"C'mon! Follow me!" Tails repeated and Knuckles gave a debating look before he followed the young fox through the gateway.

As he passed through the gateway, Knuckles's jaw dropped as winter faded away behind him and the palace walls melted away, leaving him in a spacious warmed with a brightly burning fire. Finally his jaw reconnected and Knuckles followed Tails as he guided him through the palace, going into every room. "Gee, I wonder where whoever lives here is." Knuckles thought as he looked around in wonder.

Instantly, this thought was caught off as they came into a banquet hall with a table covered in every kind of food imaginable. Going to the table, Knuckles loaded a plate with some food from every dish, wanting to try it all.

* * *

><p>Soon, Knuckles set down his fork, leaned back in his chair, and let out a deep breath. He did not realize how hungry he was until he took the first bite. Letting out a yawn, his eye lids became heavy and he fought with himself to stay awake. The warmth from the fire in the room and his full belly was making him incredibly sleepy. "I'll find whoever lives here and thank them tomorrow." Knuckles decided to himself as he let out another yawn and drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Waking up the next morning, Knuckles stretched with a yawn and got up. Beginning to walk through the massive palace, he searched every room trying to find whoever lived in the palace to thank them. Unable to find anyone, he decided to leave and was almost at the gateway when Knuckles caught the smell of roses in the courtyard. Following the smell, he went to a large bush full of extremely gorgeous deep scarlet roses and remembered Blaze's request. Plucking a single rose from the bush, the smile he was wearing from the triumph of getting everything each of the girls wanted soon disappeared as he heard a gruff voice roar, "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"<p>

Turning around, Knuckles saw a beast standing in front of him, clearly furious. The beast was close to double his size, long claws, razor sharp incisors, ripped bright red and white sneakers, hostile emerald eyes, and dark cobalt fur. "I was being nice to you, but I draw the line at you stealing my stuff!" the Beast bellowed and moved towards Knuckles. "It's okay for you to steal my stuff, but I can't steal yours!"

Knowing he could not take on the Beast, Knuckles began, "Listen! I'm sorry, but this isn't for me! It's for one of the girls I live with! See, I was on this long journey and each of the girls wanted something and I ended up here because Tails told me too and I got everything the girls wanted except for one! Her name's Blaze and she really wanted me to get her a rose and-"

"Okay. Here's the deal. If Blaze really wants that rose…she's going to come here on her own free will in one month or I'm coming for you." The Beast cut off.

"Okay. Fair enough." Knuckles reluctantly agreed as he carefully tucked the rose in the jacket he was wearing and bolted away from the castle. "Oh, how am I gonna explain this one to Blaze?"

* * *

><p>Finally returning to the cottage where he lived with Amy, Blaze, and Rouge, the three girls rushed to Knuckles and he smiled as he saw them. "Well, I got good news. I got what you asked." Knuckles proudly told them and pulled out the requests.<p>

Handing the dress and jewels to Amy and Rouge, the pair thanked him and began talking about their new gifts as they went into the cottage. Pulling out the beautiful rose and holding it out to Blaze, she took it and smelled with before smiling and thanked, "It's beautiful. Thank you Knuckles."

"About the rose…" Knuckles sadly started. "Well, there's I kinda got something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I kinda got lost and I followed Tails into this palace where the guy who lives there was nothing, but nice to me and I got this rose from him and he got kinda mad at me because I stole it. And this guy was ugly! I mean ugly! Like ugly ugly!"

"Isn't that kinda mean?"

"Tsk. No. It's the truth. Anyway, he was going to kick my tail, but I kinda made this deal with him that you'd go there on your own free will within a month."

"Oh…" Blaze trailed off. She quickly thought of what she was going to do in reaction to the situation. "Well, I'm going to go. He won't hurt me. He's probably just really lonely in there and wants some company."

"But-" started Knuckles.

"Don't worry about me," Blaze cut off and gave him a reassuring smile, "I'll be back soon for a visit."

Watching as the cat bravely went into the forest, Knuckles gave a depressed look before he went into the cottage.

* * *

><p>Stopping outside the castle where she was requested, Blaze looked over it and let out a deep breath before she walked into the courtyard. She was extremely worried about meeting the Beast; she was now debating if she made the right choice to come here, but it was too late to turn back now. "Over here!" she heard a familiar voice call and stopped as she saw Tails sitting on a stone wall.<p>

"Tails?" Blaze responded and she walked over to him.

"This way!" instructed Tails as he took off into the castle and Blaze gave a slightly hesitant look before she raced after him.

* * *

><p>Following Tails into a bedroom, Blaze looked around in wonder. The furniture was extremely elegant with satin hangings with gold cords draped on the windows. Going to the dresser, Blaze saw priceless jewels and smiled as she looked at an extravagant stained glass vase with a dozen of the deep scarlet roses like the one she had. Looking back at Tails, he smiled as he told her, "These are all gifts for you."<p>

Going to a large wardrobe, Blaze peeked inside and saw several fancy dresses and pulled one out. Going to a full length mirror, she held it over top of the dress she was wearing and smiled as she saw how it looked on her. Changing out of her simple dress into the gown she was wearing and looked in the mirror. Seeing how good it looked at her, she had forgotten her fear of the Beast until she saw him standing behind her through his reflection in the mirror. Jumping back, she turned around to look at him and her short moment of distress disappeared when she saw the depression he had from startling her. "Good evening Beast." She politely greeted.

"Yeah. Good evening. It's really nice to have you here Blaze," the Beast responded, "I hope we can get to know each other. It's been pretty lonely in here for a REALLY long time."

"I'm sure we will." Replied Blaze with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Every day, Blaze would explore the castle with Tails guiding her while she waited for it to turn to evening. Every evening, the Beast took Blaze down to the banquet hall where the table was always full of delicious and various delicacies, although he ate nothing and they talked while she ate. They talked about a variety of different subjects such as the Chaos Emeralds, rings, and others along that line, but a particular favorite of the Beast was running. One night, the Beast beckoned for her to come out to the terrace and he questioned, "I need to know. Did you really come here on your own free will?"<p>

"Yes," answered Blaze, "that was a very kind thing you did letting Knuckles go and you've been extremely kind to me ever since I've been here and it's made me feel very welcome."

"Okay, then you can come and go as you want," the Beast decided, "but I gotta know…do you think you could ever like me?"

"I hope I can." Replied Blaze with a small smile.

"Okay, you can go home," the Beast told her before he looked away from her, "but promise you'll come back in a month."

"Okay. I promise." Blaze promised and she gave him a quick wave before she left the castle into the forest.

* * *

><p>Walking into the small cottage where she lived with Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge, Blaze stopped as she looked around and called, "Hello? Is anyone here?"<p>

The instant she finished her call, Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge came into the room and smiled when they saw her standing in front of them. "Blaze!" the trio chorused and she was soon under a dog pile of a group hug.

After a few minutes, the group hug was finally finished and Blaze was able to get back on her feet after everyone got off of her. Dusting herself off, Blaze reminded, "I said I was going to come back for a visit."

"What happened? We never thought we'd see you again!" Amy exclaimed.

"The Beast isn't as bad as you think. He was very nice to me," started Blaze, "and I made a promise to go back to him."

"Well, what happened?" Knuckles asked and Blaze began to tell the time she spent in the Beast's castle.

* * *

><p>A fair amount of time had passed since she left the palace and Blaze kept putting off her return to the castle and the Beast; she enjoyed staying with Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge again. One night, she began to dream and she saw Tails sitting in a tree. He pointed at the courtyard of the castle and she saw the Beast with his head bowed, watching for her to return, but she could tell he was losing hope as several dry leaves blew around him and he gave a depressed sigh. Waking up out of her dream, Blaze realized she had to return.<p>

* * *

><p>Preparing to leave for the palace the next morning, Blaze told Amy, Knuckles, and Rouge, "I have to go back to the Beast's palace right away."<p>

"What? Do you mean that you want to leave us for ever?" replied Amy.

"She's got a point. Stay where you're safe and don't ever think of that guy again." Rouge added and Knuckles nodded in agreement.

"I promised to go back and it's a promise I intend to keep," Blaze started, "He misses me a lot and I dreamt that he was getting lonelier and weaker every day because of it."

Before Amy, Knuckles, or Rouge could say anything else in an attempt to change her mind, Blaze quickly rushed away from the cottage towards the Beast's palace.

* * *

><p>Seeing the Beast's castle looking cold, deserted and lifeless, Blaze gave a frightened look and saw Tails sitting on the stone wall, pointing for her to go to the courtyard. Dashing into it, she saw the dry leaves were swirling, just like her dream, and she saw the Beast lying on the cold cracked stones of the courtyard, looking like he was on the brink of death. Rushing over to him, the Beast saw her and he gave a weak smile. "Oh, I'm so sorry I took so long to come back Beast! I won't ever leave here again! I'll stay here and live with you forever!" Blaze cried and the Beast gave a sickly cough.<p>

"I guess no one can really like someone as ugly as me…" the Beast trailed off and he gave another cough before his eyes closed.

"No. That's not true," began Blaze, "no one would think you're a beast or ugly if they only knew the you that I know."

Shielding her eyes as a bright electric blue light appeared around the Beats and filled the courtyard, Blaze uncovered her eyes when the light finally faded away. Looking where the light originated, she saw Sonic lying where the Beast was. Opening his bright and energetic green eyes, Sonic stood up and smiled as he began looking over himself and Blaze asked, "Sonic? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. It's a long story, but I'm some sorta prince and I got this curse placed on me that made me the beast guy, but you just broke the spell and so this is the real me," Sonic explained as he turned to face the light purple cat and he struck a quick pose to show off the true him, "pretty cool huh?"

"Oh, sounded interesting." Replied Blaze as she put a hand on her hip.

"Yeah. Thanks Blaze," Sonic thanked, "I really appreciate you breaking that curse."

Once again, they heard a creaking noise as a enormous door opened and Blaze and Sonic smiled at each other before dashing through the door and the door slammed shut with an echoing bang.

* * *

><p>Blaze and Sonic ran through the door and stopped as they saw Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Tails patiently waiting for them to come through the door, they saw Silver was slightly disheartened about something. "What's wrong?" Blaze asked and Silver shook his head.<p>

Giving a small sigh, Silver told them, "Man, did I really feel left out this time. I was the only one who wasn't in the story. Even Eggman wasn't here to harass me!"

"Oh, boo hoo. Suck it up Sweetheart," snapped Rouge as she turned to face the psychic hedgehog and put her hands on her hips, "you can go to some therapy sessions and get that issue sorted out. We've got a bigger problem to deal with than your feelings."

Silver glared at Rouge as he muttered something, resulting in the female bat to flip her middle finger at him before the group went through another door.

* * *

><p>My comments:<p>

Sonic as the Beast: Well, he was the werehog, so he was all set for the transforming into a beast thing.

Silver Being Left Out: Poor Silver. He was all alone with no one to comfort him.

Anyway, that's enough from me. I hope you liked it.

Oh, and I have to add that I can't take anymore requests. It doesn't work out with the somewhat of a plot line that I have. Sorry.


	11. Fairy Tale 8

Here's another new chapter!

Once again, I'd like to thank all of you for your compliments and like I said, it makes me feel really confident about this story. And they also make me smile if I'm having a bad day.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale.

Read, review, and enjoy

* * *

><p>Silver stopped walking and looked around as he crossed his arms. He was standing outside a particularly measly looking cottage at the edge of a thick wood and he gave a disgusted look. "Man, I live here?" Silver remarked with a scoff. "What a dump."<p>

Going inside the cottage, he saw Rouge lying on the bed, in extremely ragged clothes and somewhat sickly. Rouge looked up at him, gave a disapproving look, and scoffed, "Oh great. I have to be stuck in this fairy tale with you." She sat up. "This is just great. I'm starving to death here because I can't eat anything and we're freaking broke and there's only one thing that could possibly help me."

"Well, hello to you too," snapped Silver, "and what can help you?"

"It's some kind of herb called rapunzel."

"Where can I get it?"

"There's a nearby garden. It actually is pretty gorgeous. Anyway, I need you to hop over the fence and get some."

"Can't I just ask?"

"Uh, no."

"Why not?"

"Because you just can't."

"Can't someone else do it?"

"Well, there is Blaze, but there is no way I'm sending her on something as risky as that."

"But, why me then?"

"Well, there's no one else," responded Rouge. She pointed at the door. "You'll know the garden when you see it. Wait until the place is clear at night and then just hop over the fence, snatch some of it up, and then we'll be all clear. And you'll be able to figure out which one it is."

"But-" started Silver, but he was silenced when Rouge glared at him. "Okay, okay. I'm going."

Watching Silver as he left the cottage, Rouge lay back down on the bed and sighed. She was so hungry and she was hoping that Silver did not mess it up.

* * *

><p>Silver used his psychokinesis to get into a large tree that was high enough for him to be able to look over the enormous stone wall that guarded the garden for surveillance without being noticed and his jaw dropped when he saw the owner of the garden walk out. "Eggman!" he exclaimed to himself and he saw the evil genius look at a plant he did not recognize. "And that must be the rapunzel!"<p>

Sitting down on the tree branch he was standing on, Silver sighed. He had to wait for quite a while until it was dark enough for him to sneak into the garden and get the rapunzel. The time was not going to be wasted; it was going to be used on thoughts about how he blamed Rouge for sending him on this crazy mission.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Silver saw Eggman leave the garden and he balanced himself along the tree branch before hopping over the stone wall and landing safely on the other side. Standing up, he went to the bush where he saw Eggman gazing at earlier and quickly plucked some out. Preparing to use his psychokinesis to get back to the branch, he froze as he heard something charge behind him and turned around. Looking at Eggman holding a plasma blaster, Silver gave an awkward laugh and held up his hands. "What do you think you're doing in my garden?" Eggman demanded and Silver's forehead began to sweat as the blaster was aimed straight for his forehead. "What gives you the right to go and steal my stuff?"<p>

"Look, I didn't want to, but I had to!" responded Silver and Eggman raised an eyebrow, but still pointed the blaster at his forehead.

"Who said?"

"The bat I live with. Her name's Rouge. She's really sick and she's convinced that this rapunzel thing will cure her and she sent me because she didn't want to send Blaze and-"

"Blaze?"

"Yeah. She lives at the house with us. You know, the one that looks like it should be condemned."

"Interesting. I'll make a little deal with you."

"What?"

"I'll let you have some of the rapunzel…but only if you give me Blaze in return."

"Say what?"

"She'd come here tomorrow morning."

"What?"

"Going once…going twice-" began Eggman.

"Okay, okay. We have a deal." Silver reluctantly agreed and left through the wooden gate that was nearby with Eggman waving at him as though they were the best of friends and not about to blow his head off with a plasma blaster. "Oh boy. How am I gonna explain this one?"

* * *

><p>Strolling into the stingy cottage he called home, Silver saw Rouge still lying on the lumpy bed with Blaze having fairly long hair, sitting on it, both of them in a deep conversation. Seeing Silver holding some rapunzel in his hand as he went to them, Rouge told Blaze, "Oh, I may not need you to remember my will after all. He finally decided to come back."<p>

Snatching the plant out of his hand, Rouge gulped it down and Silver huffed, "Gee. You're welcome." He looked at Blaze. "Hey, uh, Blaze. Could you give us a couple of minutes?"

"Sure." Answered Blaze and she strolled outside the house where the two began to hear her softly sing to herself to pass the time.

Standing up and looking at the psychic hedgehog, Rouge glared at him and he could tell that the rapunzel worked instantly. "What'd you do?" Rouge interrogated and she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I kinda ran into Eggman when I was getting the rapunzel and I made a deal with him that we'd give Blaze to him tomorrow morning."

"Oh, great. And you had to mess it up, didn't you?"

"Hey! Don't blame this on me! YOU wanted me to get the stuff!"

"Yeah. Without getting caught! Now we have to give up Blaze over there because of you!" Rouge hissed.

"This is-" started Silver and they moved towards each other, but stopped when they saw Blaze standing in the doorway.

"What's going on? Why are you both yelling?" she asked and Rouge and Silver looked at each other before looking at the lavender cat.

"Well, uh, Blaze. There's something I gotta tell you." Silver began.

"What?" Blaze questioned as she crossed her arms.

"Well-" started Silver.

"He screwed up and now you gotta go live with Eggman starting tomorrow morning." Rouge bluntly cut off and Silver scowled as he looked at the female bat.

"Well, don't sugar coat it at all." Silver sarcastically commented and crossed his arms.

Rouge gave a small shrug and responded, "Hey. I'm just telling her the situation."

"Oh…" Blaze trailed off. She looked between Rouge and Silver. "Well, if that's the case…I'm going to go to bed."

Watching as she walked into a different part of the cottage, Rouge muttered, "More like she's going to cry herself to sleep."

* * *

><p>The next morning, after a long series of goodbyes to her and insults from Rouge to Silver for screwing up, Blaze bravely walked to the gate to the garden where she was expected. Knocking on the wooden gate three times, it creaked open and she saw Eggman standing in front of her, wearing a huge smile on his face. "You must be Blaze," Eggman assumed and Blaze nodded. "come in, come in."<p>

Nervously, Blaze cautiously strolled into the garden. He seemed far too cheerful to have anything planned that was good for her.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Rouge and Silver watched Blaze and Eggman from the tree Silver used for surveillance before and saw the lavender cat walk into the garden. Looking at the psychic hedgehog, Rouge hissed, "This is still your fault. Now we have to watch Blaze from up here like a pair of peeping Toms because of you."<p>

"Shut up Rouge! We're in this mess because of you in the first place!" Silver retorted as he turned to face her and Rouge glared at him before she slapped him on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Shut up Silver Boy! We're in this mess because of YOU!" snarled Rouge. She hit him behind the head again. "And you better start knowing it!"

* * *

><p>Sitting at a table with a cup of tea that she was hesitant to drink, Blaze played with the end of her hair as she watched Eggman down his cup in one gulp. Looking at her long hair, Blaze muttered, "Goodness. I could really use a hair cut. My hair grows so fast and it's so thick and long you could use it as a rope to climb things."<p>

Eggman only caught the last five words of the sentence and smiled. He had the perfect plan. "You know it's very nice here in the garden," he casually started, "but I know somewhere better than here for you."

Blaze stopped fiddling with her hair and questioned, "Where? Back with Rouge and Silver?"

"Of course not with them." Eggman replied. He stood up and gestured for Blaze to stand up. "Follow me."

Standing up, Blaze followed the evil genius as they left the garden into the forest.

* * *

><p>Watching as Blaze and Eggman left the garden into the woods, Rouge hit Silver in the back of the head and Silver cried, "Hey! What was that for?"<p>

"Because of your screw up," the female bat started, "at least when she would've stayed in here…we could've made sure she was okay, but now he's taken her into the forest and who knows what is going to happen to her in there."

"Well, like I said…you wanted the rapunzel," Silver retorted through clenched teeth, "so Blaze is there because of YOU!"

Clenching her teeth, Rouge stood up and kicked Silver out of the tree where he crashed into the ground before she gracefully flew down.

* * *

><p>Following Eggman to an extremely high and solitary tower in the middle of a clearing, Blaze looked at it. There were no visible doors or staircase and she sighed as she plaited her hair. She knew exactly what was going to end up happening and it was better if she did it herself. After a few minutes, she finished her task and swung her hair up to the window. Feeling it catch onto something, she scaled the wall using her hair and crawled through the window. Pulling her hair up into the room, Blaze looked down at Eggman and called, "What was the point of me going up here?"<p>

"Now you can't run away from up there!" Eggman cackled and Blaze watched him triumphantly strut away.

"Whatever." Mumbled Blaze as she rolled her light yellow eyes and turned around to look at the room she was in. It was actually quite cozy with a single table and a couple of chairs and a bed, although there was a fair amount of dust. "Well, I suppose I've got nothing better to do, so I might as well as tidy this place up."

* * *

><p>Finally finishing her dusting, Blaze aired the dusty cloth she used out before placing it on the floor. She smiled as she put her hand on her hip as she surveyed the room. It was spotless. She not only dusted, but she also managed to air out the quilt and removing that dusty and annoying smell out of the air. Sitting down in the chair, she softly sang to herself as she looked for something else to do. "Blaze, Blaze, let down your long hair." Blaze heard someone shout and she stopped her own singing as she went to the window.<p>

Looking down to see who called her, Blaze gave a disgruntled look as she saw Eggman waving at her, holding a basket. Reluctantly, she tossed her long hair over the ledge and winced as she felt it tug from Eggman starting to climb it. After what seemed like forever, he finally made it into the room and she rubbed her head where it hurt. Eggman shoved the basket into her hands and, without saying a word, grabbed her hair again and clumsily slid down it to the ground. Feeling it loosen from the ton of weight Eggman had, Blaze looked down and saw Eggman casually stroll away. Scoffing from the headache she now had, she rolled up her hair and put the basket on the table. Opening it, she saw there was some food and drink inside for her and she sighed as she pulled out a bright red apple, looked for any signs that it had been tampered with, and once she was certain it was safe, took a bite. She had a feeling it was going to be very lonely up here.

* * *

><p>Wandering through the forest, Sonic looked around. He was once again stuck in the middle of a forest and had no idea at what role he was playing or where. What he did know was that he was here for quite a few days already and he was starting to get hungry. Stopping as he entered a clearing, the blue blur saw Shadow standing in the opposite end, his left hand on his hip as he searched for something. "Shadow!" Sonic called and the Ultimate Life Form turned to face his arch-rival.<p>

"It's you again." Shadow coolly replied and crossed his arms.

"Nice to see you too. You wouldn't happen to know what fairy tale we're in?"

"Hmph. If I did…that would mean I was involved in the stupid story…which I have repeatedly told you before I'm not doing!"

"Shadow. Just-"

Shadow snarled, "Do not make me have to repeat myself!"

"Shadow-" Sonic began. Shadow made a rude gesture as he gave a response that involved several words of profanity to Sonic before skating off and Sonic was taken aback from this small burst of outrage. "Oh, come on! What have I ever done to you?"

Knowing he was not going to get a response to his question anytime soon, Sonic sighed as he continued to wander through the forest.

Continuing his journey through the forest, Sonic was getting to the point of dragging himself along the ground because the hunger was starting to get to him. Hearing his stomach grumble again, he shouted at it, "I heard you a million times already!"

Catching the sound of a girl singing, Sonic gave a slightly curious look as he followed the noise until he stopped outside an incredibly high tower. Looking over it, he saw there was no staircase or door and he stretched his legs. He could not risk pulling a muscle when he was going to be running up the side of a stone building where he could easily get hurt. Finishing his stretching, he prepared to make a dash up the building, but stopped when he heard someone coming in his direction. Sprinting into a pile of nearby bushes, Sonic watched as Eggman came up to the tower, carrying a basket and call, "Blaze, Blaze, let down your long hair."

Instantly, the singing stopped and an extremely long braid of light lavender hair flung out of the window and Eggman began to scramble up it. After what seemed like ages, Eggman crawled inside the tower and Sonic watched as he slid down the braid nimbly, holding a different basket. Once he reached the ground, Eggman casually strolled away as the braid was pulled back into the tower and Sonic decided as he went back to the tower, "Maybe I should try that."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Blaze sighed as she opened the basket of food before shutting it. Once again, there was nothing particularly exciting to eat and she heard someone call, "Blaze, Blaze, let down your long hair."<p>

"Oh! What did you forget?" she muttered as she threw the braid back over the window sill to the ground. She felt a slight tug as someone began to climb, but not as hard as when Eggman just climbed. "Oh my goodness. You really lost some weight…a lot of weight in fact."

Hearing someone step into the room, she turned to face them and gave a shocked look as she saw Sonic. Pulling up her hair, Blaze exclaimed, "Sonic!"

"Yeah, hey Blaze." Replied Sonic. He saw the basket sitting on a small table. "Hey. Mind if I have something in the basket? I'm starving."

"Go ahead," Blaze permitted as the pair sat down at the table, "there's nothing impressive."

Opening the basket and pulling out a bright green apple, Sonic looked over it and told her before taking a bite, "If I can eat it…fine by me."

* * *

><p>Watching as Blaze took out a bottle of water and thoroughly inspected it before taking a sip, Sonic questioned, "Are you always so picky about your food?"<p>

"Ever since Eggman started feeding me…yes." Blaze answered, "he's not exactly the brightest when it comes to the kitchen."

"Well, anyway, that's quite the story of why you're up here. Why did he send you up here again?"

"Something about me not running away."

"Uh, why don't you just, you know, climb down and go?"

"I've honestly been asking myself that, but it does have a nice view and it is pretty cozy."

"Aww, but you should see what kinda place the world is. There's great music, people, and food, but most of all…there's plenty of space to run."

"Wow. It sounds amazing. I don't remember the last time I was outside."

"You've been up here a long time."

"Well, not too long…but long enough."

"Well, don't worry. I promise I'll come back every day and keep you company and everything." Reassured Sonic as they stood up and Blaze tossed her hair out the window.

"Oh, thank you. That'll be nice. It's very lonely up here." Thanked Blaze and Sonic smiled at her before he slid down the braid.

Looking out the window, she waved at Sonic until he disappeared into the forest and Blaze pulled her hair back into the room. She definitely did not expect entertaining someone when she was up here.

* * *

><p>Like Sonic had promised, he came back every day and they would carefully inspect whatever food Eggman brought for Blaze before they it and talked when they ate. They talked about a whole variety of subjects, but Sonic some how was able to change any topic, despite having no relevancy to the rest of the conversation, to talking about running. One day, after Eggman dropped off some food for her, she heard someone shout, "Blaze, Blaze, let down your long hair."<p>

Throwing it over the window sill to the ground, the tug it had was harder and meant that there was more weight. "Sonic! When did you gain so much weight?" Blaze exclaimed and turned around to see Eggman was the one who had climbed up. "Oh…snap."

"Sonic! Who's Sonic?" screeched Eggman, clearly in outrage that someone else was coming up to the tower.

"No one."

"That's a lie! Someone who's been visiting you! And as punishment…you'll be finished off in the woods!"

"What for? I was being social!" Blaze protested.

"Enough! You'll be punished for your actions!" Eggman roared.

Eggman slid down her hair to the ground and Blaze sighed before she looked over the window sill, jumped out of the tower to the ground, narrowly avoiding recently planted thorn bushes, and following Eggman into the forest away from the tower.

* * *

><p>Following Eggman until they stopped in a secluded clearing, Blaze put a hand on her hip as Eggman ordered, "You're not to leave this spot…no matter what."<p>

Before Blaze could respond, Eggman took out a pair of scissors and cut almost all of her braid Blaze had her hair in before dashing away. Watching him until he disappeared, Blaze looked around her new home and thought, "Where am I? He just dumped me in the middle of the woods…and he took that whole plait!" She sighed as she looked around the clearing again. "Well, better start being resourceful and make sure I live."

Beginning to search the area for some source of food, Blaze began to sing to herself to make the situation more bearable.

* * *

><p>Returning to the tower, Eggman looked between the braid and the tower before he smiled. Taking Blaze's braid of hair, Eggman swung it like she had when she first entered the tower and felt it catch on something. Starting to climb it like she had, he started to get very tired. Going like she had was a lot harder than he thought. After some time, he finally reached the top and tumbled into the room. Pulling the hair up, he heard Sonic call, "Blaze, Blaze, let down your long hair."<p>

Smiling at how brilliant his plan was going to be, he held back an evil giggle as he flung the hair out the window, holding on to it tightly as he felt a tug on it. Sonic climbed up the braid into the room and started, "Hey Blaze. Sorry I'm late." He looked to see Eggman holding the braid and gave a surprised look. "Whoa. You're not Blaze."

"I got you now you blasted blue hedgehog!" Eggman yelled and reached for Sonic's eyes.

Quickly, Sonic jumped out of the tower and did not watch where he landed. The thorn bushes broke his fall, but he landed face first, resulting in the area around his eyes to become severely scratched and excruciatingly painful. Getting up, Sonic clenched his teeth and squinted as much as he could as he raced away from the tower.

* * *

><p>Stumbling through the forest, Sonic swore as he tried to sooth the pain in his eyes and fumed, "Man, Eggman really done it this time with the trying to scratch my eyes out. I can hardly see!"<p>

He had no idea how long he had been in the forest like this. He knew it was a couple of days already and the pain was getting worse the more he tried to stop it. Sonic stopped as he heard a girl softly sing and he remarked, "That sounds really good. I've heard it before…" He walked in the direction of the voice and squinted to see Blaze sitting on a stump and singing. "Blaze!"

Seeing the blue hedgehog, Blaze smiled and rushed to him. "Sonic!" she exclaimed. She saw his badly scratched eyes. "Oh, what happened?"

"Eggman went for my eyes. Managed to get away, but landed in some thorn bushes and they still hurt like crazy." Explained Sonic and Blaze gave a debating look as she thought of something to help the hurt hedgehog.

"Well, I've heard that kisses help injuries feel better," suggested Blaze, "maybe that would work."

"I don't care. Anything to get this pain to stop. It feels like somebody's trying to pull out my quills!" Sonic responded and Blaze quickly kissed him on the cheek. Sonic felt his eyes become less sore and smiled. "Hey, that actually felt pretty good. Doesn't hurt as much anymore."

Blaze smiled at him and they both heard a creaking noise. Looking in the direction of the noise, they saw a large door and they smiled at each other before they dashed through the door and it slammed shut with an echoing bang.

* * *

><p>Skidding to a stop on the other side of the door, Blaze and Sonic saw Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Tails standing there before Blaze felt her hair was at its normal length and she let out a breath of relief. "Well, I'm glad we return to normal after the fairy tale's finished. I couldn't stand my hair being that short…or that long." Blaze remarked.<p>

"I know. I could not stand being in some of those rags any longer." Agreed Rouge.

"Tsk. I don't know what you two are complaining about," Sonic started and crossed his arms, "you guys didn't nearly have your eyes scratched out by Egghead. I'm gonna be scarred for life with that one."

"Well, there's still no point in us just standing here and talking. It's not going to help us get out of her." Amy pointed out and the rest of the group nodded in agreement before stepping through another door.

* * *

><p>My comments:<p>

Shadow giving Sonic the Finger…again: Well, Shadow and Sonic aren't exactly best buddies and all of that and Sonic has done things that have made Shadow less than friendly to Sonic at times and Shadow isn't in a good mood…it was coming.

And I'm not trying to make it a Sonaze or any kind of pairing story. It's just the way the roles end up working out.

Okay, that's all from me.

I hope you liked it and please review


	12. Fairy Tale 9

Update!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale. I hope you figured that out by now.

Read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>Amy, Rouge, Silver, and Tails stopped and they looked at each other in shock and worry before looking at their legs. In the place of legs, they had merpeople tails; Amy a light shade of rose, Rouge a bright and vibrant pink, Silver a pale grey with distinct teal, and Tails a shade of bright canary yellow. Looking back at each other, Rouge exclaimed, "Holy crackerjacks! We've got mermaid tails!"<p>

"Uh, and since this includes guys…it's merpeople tails." Pointed out Silver.

"Whatever. It still goes back to your issue of your feelings," Rouge responded, "and the big question is how are we breathing? Because if you didn't notice…we're under the sea!"

Seeing a large school of colorful fish swim by them, proving Rouge's statement to be true, the quartet saw an elegant castle not too far from them. "I guess that's where we live." Tails assumed.

"Well, I guess if we want to find out more about where we are…we're gonna have to go inside." Started Amy and Rouge, Silver, and Tails nodded in agreement before the four of them began to swim to the castle.

* * *

><p>Swimming through an enormous courtyard full of exotic flowers, seaweed, and even more schools of fish, Silver remarked, "Man, I miss legs. You have to move your legs together."<p>

"Oh, shut up whiner." Rouge snapped.

"What? It's not that easy!" replied Silver, slightly frustrated from her attitude towards him.

"Uh, yeah it is. Dolphin kick! Didn't you ever go for swimming lessons?" Rouge told him. "And is it wrong of me to say that I really want some sushi right now after seeing all these fish?"

Seeing a school of bright neon green and electric blue fish swim away from them as fast as possible, Amy answered, "Gee, I don't know. Those fish may say whether it's appropriate or not."

"This place is huge!" commented Tails as they began to swim through the palace itself and they swam into a throne room.

Stopping they saw Knuckles with a violent neon red merperson tail and a huge gold crown with large red jewels perched on his head as he sat proudly and smug in a throne, Rouge's jaw dropped and she cried, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me! Knucklehead is the king?"

"That means this kingdom is screwed big time." Established Silver.

"For once you're right Silver Boy." Agreed Rouge.

"Gee, is that any way for you to speak to a King?" Knuckles remarked with a smirk and Rouge scoffed as she crossed her arms.

"Hmph. Don't let it go to your head Knuckie," Rouge warned, "it's only temporary."

"So? I'm still King. That means you have to do whatever I tell you. I'll recap you on how things are gonna work," responded Knuckles, "you guys haven't gone up to the surface, so when I say you can go up…you can go up. Okay, so the order you go up is Rouge, Silver, Tails, and then Amy."

Amy replied, "What? Why am I the last one?"

"Because I said so," continued Knuckles, "see, you guys can't go up yet because it's a dangerous place. You know, they don't have tails like we do down here."

"Knuckles. We know." Tails told him.

"Okay, so when can I go up to the surface?" asked Rouge. Then she muttered, "And get away from you."

"You can go up in two weeks. Then Silver two weeks after Rouge. Then Tails two weeks after Silver. And then Amy two weeks after Tails." Knuckles finished.

Looking at the other three, Silver suggested, "C'mon. Let's go do something."

Amy, Rouge, and Tails nodded in agreement and the four of them swam away, leaving Knuckles alone in the room.

* * *

><p>Swimming through the courtyard of the palace as they chased after a fluorescent neon orange jellyfish, Rouge saw Silver falling behind them and she gave a disapproving look. Stopping, she turned to face him and told him, "I told you to Dolphin Kick!"<p>

Stopping, Silver retorted, "I know! Geez! Shut up about it already!"

"Hey, Rouge. It's been two weeks," Tails pointed out as he and Amy stopped, "you can go up to the surface."

"Oh, that's right," Rouge responded, "well, I'm not sticking around any longer. I'm gone."

Watching the female bat as she started to swim towards the surface, Amy called, "Make sure to tell us what happens."

* * *

><p>Breaching the surface, Rouge looked at the night sky and saw the moon was in a crescent shape. Smiling, she laid on her back as thought to herself, "I sure got a good time to come up here…and get away from Knucklehead and his ego. The others are gonna be so jealous when I tell them when I came up."<p>

Staying and gazing at the moon until the sun began to rise, Rouge smiled before diving back down into the water to tell the others.

* * *

><p>Soon, another two weeks passed and Silver broke through to the surface. Shielding his eyes from the bright sun until they adjusted, Silver swam towards a pile of rocks near the shore as he heard two people laughing. Perching behind the rocks, Silver saw two figures running on the white sands of the beach, not wanting to get too close to the shore. "Man, I would love to get me a pair of legs," he thought, "then I wouldn't have to listen to Rouge and her Dolphin Kick."<p>

Watching the two figures until they decided to leave the beach, Silver gave a small smile before going back under the water to tell Amy, Rouge, and Tails about his trip to the surface.

* * *

><p>Another two weeks passed and it was Tails's turn to visit the surface. Coming out from under the water, he looked at the star filled sky and gave a small laugh. "Boy, it's sure a nice night to come up here." He remarked with a smile.<p>

Beginning to count the stars, he counted until they disappeared from the light the sunrise brought and he dived back under the water. He could not wait to tell the others what he saw.

* * *

><p>Two more weeks passed and it was finally Amy's turn for a trip to the surface. After hearing about all the stories from Rouge, Silver, and Tails about their visits, she was extremely excited. "I wonder what I'll find." She wondered and she looked around.<p>

Seeing a large ship not too far away from her, she swam to it and pulled herself up to the deck. Peeking over it, she managed to see a blue hedgehog dashing in every direction on the deck, clearly in a fret about something. "Gee, I wonder what his problem is." Amy silently wondered, but still continued to look at him as he continued to dash.

* * *

><p>Sonic was in a predicament big time. He ran on the boat in every direction, trying to find a way to escape without having any contact with the water. This was one of the rare moments where he was somewhat scared. "Stupid fairy tale with a boat in the middle of the ocean." He fumed to himself.<p>

After a few minutes, Sonic skidded to a stop and looked around the ship for another escape route. Seeing Shadow with his arms crossed as he looked around the ship, Sonic jogged over to the ebony hedgehog and told Shadow as the Ultimate Life Form turned to face him, "Heya Shadow! Mind taking over this fairy tale for me? I really don't like water and as you can see, we're in a boat in the middle of the ocean and-"

"I really don't want to be in these stories and I especially won't do it for YOU! So leave me alone!" Shadow snarled and Sonic gave a disgruntled look.

"Shadow. Stop being a jerk and-" Sonic started. Clearly annoyed from the comment, Shadow clenched his teeth, flipped his middle finger at Sonic, and yelled several offensive words before taking off somewhere into the ship, leaving Sonic unsurprised by the moment of rage. "Okay. I think I mighta deserved that one."

Sonic once again began ran across the deck, trying to find a way off the ship and to dry land. Soon, he skidded to a stop as he heard a crack of lightning and an echo of thunder and swore as he looked at the sky to see it was dark and cloudy. "Oh great. I'm stuck in the middle of the ocean during a thunderstorm!" Sonic exclaimed as it started to pour buckets.

* * *

><p>Amy did not notice the storm coming and quickly dropped back down into the water when she heard the thunder and saw the lightning. Swimming away slightly, she heard the mast snap and watched the ship as it flipped into the water and throwing the blue hedgehog into the thrashing waves. Failing his arms in the stormy water in an attempt to stay afloat, Sonic screamed, "Someone help me! I can't swim! Someone help!"<p>

Watching as Sonic passed out and began to sink, she knew she had to help him and Amy quickly dove down and swam to him. Grabbing onto him, she pulled him to the surface and began to drag him to the closest shore.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, Amy pushed Sonic onto the beach and floated on her back as she caught her breath back from the swim. Looking back at Sonic, she saw his eyes were closed. "Kisses are supposed to help make things better." She thought and Amy lightly kissed him on the cheek.<p>

Seeing he was still unconscious, she sighed before she began to softly sing to pass the time until he came to. Stopping her singing as she heard someone come their direction, Amy dashed behind a pile of rocks and peeked around the corner to see Blaze kneeling next to Sonic. Giving a slightly disheartened sigh, Amy looked away and dove back under the water.

* * *

><p>Swimming back to the courtyard, Amy could not help but roll her eyes and smile when she heard Rouge scream at Silver, "Dolphin Kick! Flipping Dolphin Kick!"<p>

Seeing the pink hedgehog as she swam to them, Silver exclaimed, "Amy!"

"What happened?" Rouge interrogated with extreme curiosity and Amy instantly became depressed as she remembered her experience above the water with Sonic.

"Nothing…nothing worth talking about." She answered before Amy swam away with a sigh and Rouge, Silver, and Tails looked at each other.

"Oh, she cannot lie to save her tail, no pun intended," stated Rouge as she put her hands on her hips, "there is no way she could play poker."

"Well, let's not bug her about it. She seems pretty sad about whatever happened." Tails suggested and Rouge and Silver nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the base of a stature of Knuckles, Amy gave a sigh as she thought about her experience above the surface. She wished she could stop thinking about Sonic; it was only making her depressed. Plucking a cobalt blue sea flower near her, she gazed at it, sighed, and tossed it away from her. It only reminded her of him. In fact, everything reminded her of him. Suddenly, she had the solution. She had to be with him, but he lived on land with legs while she lived underwater with a mermaid tail. "There has to be someone who can help me." Amy thought as she got up and started to swim away from the statue.<p>

* * *

><p>Amy swam towards a secluded sea cave, slightly nervous about being here. After asking around, she did find out that there was someone who could help her and he lived in one of these caves. Stopping as she looked into it, her heart was racing a mile a minute before she bravely swam into it. Seeing someone with dark burgundy and black octopus tentacles and their back turned to her, she stopped and exclaimed as they turned to face her, "Eggman!"<p>

"Oh, there's no need to so scared of me," Eggman began, "I know why you're here."

"You do?"

"Yes. You want to go join Sonic. I can give you a pair of legs."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'll help you…in return for your voice."

"My voice?"

"Yes."

Amy did not bother to debate with herself because she was determined to be with Sonic no matter what she had to do and she boldly agreed, "Okay."

"Perfect." Eggman responded and he snapped his fingers and Amy felt a burning sensation in her throat and opened her mouth to make a noise, but no sound came out.

Eggman propelled himself to a cabinet with a variety of bottles before selecting one on the smaller bottles. Passing it to Amy, she looked over it before tucking it away and looking back at him. "This potion will separate your tail into legs. It will hurt a fair amount. Drink when you get onto the shore." Eggman instructed and Amy nodded as a thank you before swimming from the cave towards the surface.

* * *

><p>Dragging herself onto the white sands of the beach, Amy looked at her tail and flapped it around one last time before taking the potion out. Letting out a deep breath, she closed her eyes and swallowed the whole bottle. The bottle clattered out of her hands and onto the sand and Amy clenched her teeth as she felt a blinding pain in her mermaid tail. Soon, the pain stopped and Amy opened her eyes to see her mermaid tail was replaced with a pair of legs. "Hey, are you okay?" she heard someone ask and she turned to see Sonic standing near her.<p>

Opening her mouth to say something, she closed it when she remembered she had no voice to talk with. Helping her to her feet, Sonic supported her as she stumbled around, the soft sands proving to make it a slight challenge. "Gee, after all that swimming…walking is hard." Amy remarked to herself.

"It looks like you took quite the hit to the head," Sonic continued, "what's your name?" Amy bent down and wrote down "Amy" in the sand. "Oh, okay Amy. I'm Sonic and yeah, and I'll let you know I'm a Prince."

"Oh, how interesting," Amy commented silently, "he really is a Prince Charming."

"C'mon. I'll help you to my castle. It's a pretty sweet place." Finished Sonic and Amy nodded in agreement before they started to go towards a beautiful castle on a hill overlooking the beach.

* * *

><p>Strolling through the castle where she was staying with Sonic, Amy smiled as she reminiscenced about the time she had been having with Sonic. It was one of the best times of her life. They danced at a ball, went out on the town, and several other things she dreamed of doing with him. She only wished she was able to have a decent conversation with him. Stopping as she heard two people whispering, her good mood was instantly replaced with depression when she heard one whisper, "Did you hear? Sonic's getting married to Blaze."<p>

"Yeah. It's because she rescued him when he got thrown into the sea and nearly drowned." The other whispered back and Amy leaned against the wall as the statements sank in.

"He's going to marry Blaze because he thinks SHE saved him! That's so not fair! I'm the one who saved him! He should marry ME!" she told herself and gave a sigh of sadness before shuffling towards the beach.

* * *

><p>Crawling onto the rocks that ventured slightly into the ocean, she saw Rouge, Silver, and Tails waiting for her, lying on their backs. She talked with them every day…sort of. They had to guess what she was saying through a series of gestures and writing in the air. Seeing Amy, they pulled themselves onto the rocks and Silver remarked as she began to start a conversation with her gestures, "It looks like we have to play Charades with Amy again to understand what she's saying."<p>

"Geez, no kidding." Retorted Rouge.

"So, Sonic is getting murdered…no, that can't be right. Sonic is getting married?" guessed Tails and Amy nodded. "Sonic's getting married to a flame…no, not that…"

"Sonic's getting married to Blaze because he thinks…he thinks…" Silver continued as Amy nodded to the first half and motioned for him to continue his train of thought.

"Sonic's getting married to Blaze because he thinks she saved him and not you?" Rouge assumed and gave a triumphant smirk from succeeding in translating the pink hedgehog's actions as Amy nodded to confirm her guess.

Watching Amy as she got off the rocks and dragged her feet back to the castle, Rouge, Silver, and Tails slid off the rocks before they looked at each other and Tails remarked, "Gee, Amy seems really upset about Sonic marrying Blaze. There has to be something we can do to help her."

"Okay. We'll go see Eggman and see if we can sell him Silver to help Amy." Rouge decided.

"What? Why me?" Silver exclaimed.

"Because you whine too much." Responded Rouge and she dove under the water before Silver and Tails followed her suit.

* * *

><p>Swimming towards the cave where Eggman resided, Silver remarked, "I still don't understand why we're trading me."<p>

"It's simple Sweetie. You're the weakest link. I've got the beauty and Tails has the brains. What do you have? Nothing that could help us," Rouge answered, "and you keep forgetting to Dolphin Kick."

"Enough with you and your Dolphin Kick." Snapped Silver as they made their way into the cave.

Seeing the trio as they swam to him, Eggman interrogated, "What do you three want?"

"Amy's really depressed because Sonic's going to marry someone else and we want to know if you can help her." Answered Tails.

"Of course I can, but what can you give me in return?" Eggman responded as he crossed his arms.

"We'll give you Silver." Rouge replied as she put a hand on her hip and pointed at the silver hedgehog.

"Keep your hedgehog. Why would I want him? I'll help you so I don't get him." Decided Eggman.

Hearing this statement, Silver commented, "I don't know how to react."

Again, Eggman propelled himself to his cabinet of potions and selected one of the smaller bottles farthest on the right side. Propelling himself back to the trio, he held up the bottle of potion. "Here." He began. He handed the small bottle to Rouge and she quickly looked over it before tucking it away. "Have her drink this."

Nodding as a thank you, Rouge began to swim to the surface, Silver and Tails following her.

* * *

><p>Swimming to the deck of the ship where they learned Amy, Blaze, and Sonic were and pulling herself up, Rouge caught Amy's attention and held the bottle of potion out to her as she instructed, "Drink this."<p>

Nodding as she took the potion, Rouge fell back into the water as Amy opened the bottle and gulped down the potion. Feeling a tingling sensation in her throat, Amy turned to face Blaze and Sonic and sang a single note. "Amy? You're the one who saved me?" questioned Sonic as he looked at the pink hedgehog and Amy nodded. He turned to look at Blaze as she looked at him. "Sorry Blaze, but I don't think it's gonna work out."

Blaze nodded with a shrug to prove she understood the situation and accepted the decision he made and the three of them heard a familiar creaking noise. Turning in the direction of the sound, they saw the door that signaled the fairy tale finishing and bolted to it before it slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Sliding to a stop on the other side, Amy, Blaze, and Sonic saw the rest of the group that was trapped with them patiently passing the time until they rejoined them. "That was the worst fairy tale ever…even worse than the ones where I did all the cleaning and Eggloser trying to scratch my eyes out combine." Sonic decided as he crossed his arms to emphasize his point.<p>

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you my Darling Sonic!" reassured Amy as she went to hug Sonic.

Jumping out of the way, Sonic muttered, "Maybe it would've been better for me to drown."

Rolling her eyes at Amy before she crossed her arms and looked at the rest of the group, Rouge commented, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I could still go for some sushi."

"I wonder how Shadow is doing." Amy wondered and Sonic scoffed.

"It's like I keep telling you guys. There's no need to worry about the Shadster. He's a big boy and he can take care of himself." Repeated Sonic and Rouge looked at the speedy blue hedgehog.

"You do know that he would kick your tail if he heard you calling him "the Shadster"?" Rouge pointed out.

"Whatever. Whatever Shad doesn't know doesn't hurt him." Shrugged Sonic before he led the way through a different door.

* * *

><p>My comment<p>

Poor Silver. He's so unloved.

Anyway, hope you liked it and please review!


	13. Break 3

Another update!

Well, let's check in on Shadow again

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. He belongs to SEGA

Hope you like it and please review!

* * *

><p>Watching as the trapped group walked through another door on a monitor, Eggman began to laugh. Everything was working out perfectly. Actually, better than he ever dreamed of. "Hohoho! This was my most brilliant plan yet! I got that blasted blue hedgehog and his gang of misfits for good this time!" Eggman laughed, so proud of himself for this accomplishment.<p>

He stopped laughing as he heard a familiar voice greet, "Hello Doctor. I've been looking for you."

Turning around, the evil genius saw Shadow walking towards him, his arms crossed and looking extremely cool and collected despite being full of aggression. Eggman stammered, "Sh-Sh-Shadow! What are you doing here?"

"I've had to fight against forty thieves, go to a deranged tea party, deal with seven extremely rude and filthy little men, and a whole bunch of other things that were a waste of my valuable time. I'm going to put an end to this now." Replied Shadow, still looking extremely calm despite the day he was having.

"Hohoho! I'm going to put an end to YOU!" Eggman laughed as he hit a big yellow button and the Ultimate Life Form looked around as he heard a rumbling noise.

Seeing a massive robot drop down in front of him, Shadow cracked his knuckles and smirked as he took a fighting stance, "This is going to be easier than taking candy from a baby."

* * *

><p>Well, hope you enjoyed it and please review!<p> 


	14. Fairy Tale 10

Three chapters! I'm on a roll!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale. I hope you know that by now.

Read, review, and enjoy

* * *

><p>Silver strolled through an enormous castle in wonder, completely mystified by all the stylish fabrics and designs. "Whoa. Please tell me I live here!" he prayed to himself and felt something on his head. Pulling it off his head, his eyes became bright and full of happiness as he pumped his fist when he saw a gold crown with teal aquamarines, and although it was smaller than he hoped, it was still a crown. "Yes! This is sweet!"<p>

Pushing it back on his head as he stopped in a throne room, he saw Rouge and Sonic sitting, Rouge wearing an extremely elegant and beautiful black, pink, and white dress and a gold crown with sparkling white diamonds and Sonic with a gold crown with dark cobalt blue sapphires, disappointing Silver slightly when he saw their crowns were bigger than his. "Guess that means they must me the King and Queen." Assumed Silver and the pair looked at him.

"Hmph. We got a bone to pick with you." Sonic started as he and Rouge stood up.

Seeing the scowl on Sonic's face and his arms crossed as the female bat had a white gloved hand on her hip, Silver asked, "What'd I do?"

"You need to marry a princess and you sent all of them that came here back home crying because you refused to marry them."

"Well, there's probably something wrong with them."

"Yeah. You keep saying things like they're too tall, or too small, or too talkative, or too quiet, or too ugly, or too thin, or too fat."

"Well, because they probably were."

"Well, we're putting an end to this. There's a princess coming here this afternoon to see you and you are going to marry her." Sonic stated before storming from the room because of the frustration the psychic hedgehog was causing him and Rouge gave small sigh with a slight shrug before dashing after him.

Rolling his eyes before he followed them, Silver muttered, "There's probably gonna be something wrong with her too."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Rouge, Silver, and Sonic watched through a window as the princess who came to their palace rushed away, her hands covering her eyes as she bawled her eyes out from rejection before Rouge and Sonic looked at Silver. "Geez, what was wrong with her? She seemed rather nice." Interrogated Sonic, clearly agitated that the princess was going to cry herself to sleep from the disappointment of her visit.<p>

Crossing his arms as he faced the pair, Silver shook his head before he answered, "No. She wasn't good enough. There was something about her that wasn't quite right."

"Okay. That's it. We're gonna throw a party and invite girls who you haven't sent home extremely depressed." Sonic stated before he and Rouge left the room to begin the preparations.

Rolling his yellow eyes, Silver sighed, "And there's gonna be something wrong with all of them as well."

* * *

><p>Wandering through the crowded ballroom, Sonic smiled at all the girls he saw. There had to be one for Silver to marry; it was impossible for him not to. Seeing Silver leaning against the wall in a corner wearing a disgruntled look, Sonic's smile was replaced with a scowl and went over to him. "C'mon. Show some consideration for all the gals who decided to come." Sonic started and Silver raised an eyebrow as he faced the blue hedgehog.<p>

"Like what?" he replied as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know. Dance, say hi, compliment them, sing a song, don't be anti-social. I don't really care what you do," Sonic told him, "just pick one that you'll marry."

"Oh, fine." Silver reluctantly agreed as he uncrossed his arms and went to the large crowd of girls that were eyeing their potential future husband.

* * *

><p>Standing on the stone steps of the castle at almost midnight and the instant the ball was finished, the girls left completely broken heartened and Rouge, Silver, and Sonic watched the last girl leave, nearly at the point of crying her eyes out she was so disheartened from not being chosen before Rouge and Sonic turned to face Silver and Sonic began, "Well, this party was a huge waste of time. You still didn't find anyone to marry."<p>

"Sorry," Silver apologized as he faced Rouge and Sonic, "but none of them seemed quite right. Each of them had some sorta trait that just didn't make them right. One was too tall and one was-"

"Well, that doesn't matter now…because the next step is an arranged marriage." Decided Sonic and he stalked back into the palace and Rouge gave a small shrug before following the King.

Sighing, Silver shuffled back into the castle after him, getting slightly annoyed with the whole ordeal.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another castle, a similar ball had taken place and Amy and Tails watched the last boy left the castle before they looked at Blaze. Quickly rubbing his head that had silver crown with yellow citrines placed on it, Tails began, "Listen. You gotta stop being so mean to everyone who tries to marry you."<p>

"He's right," Amy continued before adjusting her silver crown adorned with bright pink rubies and smoothing her light pink and white dress, "you have to stop making these men burst out crying from rejection. It's not good for their self-esteem."

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it," Blaze apologized with a slight sigh as she centered the silver crown with pale amethysts on her head and also smoothed her light lavender and white dress, "they're just not my type."

"So? Just take a chance with one of them," responded Amy, "you're a princess and you have to get married to a prince soon."

"No. I can't do that. Maybe there's someone out there for me." Blaze replied. She looked between the King and Queen. "Can't I go out and search one of the other kingdoms if there's someone for me? I'll take Knuckles with me."

Looking at Amy, Amy shrugged and Tails decided, "I suppose it can't hurt."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Blaze changed into a simple dress, removed her crown, and placed it on the oak dresser as she prepared for her trip. She did not want to draw too much attention to herself when she and Knuckles were traveling to avoid as much trouble as possible. Waving good-bye to Amy and Tails, Blaze and Knuckles started their journey to the different kingdoms to find a prince that Blaze would marry.<p>

* * *

><p>Strolling through a forest, Knuckles remarked to Blaze, "You really made that last one breakdown."<p>

"Well, I couldn't help it. I told him the truth." Blaze shrugged. They stopped as they heard a flapping noise. "What was that?"

Seeing a colorful flock of birds dive towards them, Knuckles exclaimed, "Oh no! It's an angry flock of Flickies!" He looked at the light lavender cat. "Go! Get out of here! Hurry!"

Nodding, Blaze took off as Knuckles began to fight with the swarm of small, yet vicious birds.

* * *

><p>Stopping her running, Blaze was breathing heavy. She could swear she had been running for hours non-stop and she already had to take a few moments for some breaths. Also, she was impressed with herself, although it was torn, she did not trip in the dress she was wearing. Hearing the rumbling of thunder, she saw a flash of lightning and groaned, "Oh, this isn't what I need." Using her arms to shield herself from the heavy rain pouring down on her, she saw a castle not too far away from her. "Maybe I can take shelter in there for now."<p>

Finally catching her breath back, she began to dash to the castle as the rain got heavier, the thunder got louder, and the lightning got brighter.

* * *

><p>Reaching the castle, Blaze banged on the wooden door as hard as she could and prayed someone was there to answer. Seeing a servant open the door, she requested, "Please! Let me in!"<p>

The servant gave a slight debating look before allowing Blaze in and took the princess to the throne room where she saw Rouge and Sonic in deep conversation, but soon stopped when they saw her. "Who are you?" Sonic interrogated.

"My name's Blaze and I could use some help." Responded Blaze.

Looking at the servant who brought Blaze in, Rouge snapped her fingers and pointed for the servant to leave. Following the order, the servant soon returned with a dry light purple and white dress and passed it to Blaze before leaving the room again. Temporarily leaving the room to change out of the soaked dress into the dry one, Blaze returned to the room and Rouge pointed for her to take a seat next to the roaring fire to warm up. Sitting in the chair Rouge pointed at, Blaze instantly felt the warmth from the fire wash over her. "Thank you." Blaze thanked and Rouge nodded for a response.

"So, care to tell us what happened?" asked Sonic.

Blaze explained, "Well, I'm a princess from a kingdom far away from here and I left with one of the bodyguards to visit the other kingdoms. We were walking through a forest when we started to get attacked by a group of angry Flickies and the guy I went with told me to run while he dealt with them. I ran for hours and I saw your castle as it started to rain and I came here."

Looking at Blaze before looking at each other, Sonic whispered, "Is it just me, or is that story kinda hard to believe?"

"No. It is. A princess wouldn't be traveling all alone like that…it's difficult to believe," Rouge whispered back, "she could be making it up and just trying to mooch off us."

Before the pair could continue to ask more questions, Silver came in and went up to the trio. Seeing Blaze, he smiled politely and introduced, "Hi. My name's Silver."

"Blaze." Blaze responded respectfully with a small smile and Rouge and Sonic looked between the pair before looking at each other.

Nodding at Rouge, Sonic stood up, took Blaze's hand, and told her, "C'mon. Let me show you around."

Blaze nodded as a thank you as Sonic guided her out of the room, Rouge and Silver looked at each other and Silver started, "I know what you guys were thinking and she's not lying. She really is a princess."

"I don't know. She says her dad's a king, but for a princess…she's pretty unkempt." Rouge responded.

"Okay, I know she doesn't look like one, but I know that she's a princess. There has to be some way you can prove it. Please!" asked Silver, giving Rouge his best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, fine. I'll see what I can do." Rouge reluctantly agreed, unable to resist the power the puppy dog eyes were capable of.

"Thanks." Thanked Silver and he left the room as Rouge sighed with a slightly disapproving look.

* * *

><p>Rouge sat in her throne, tapping her fingers against the arm of the chair as she thought of a plan. Silver was convinced that lavender cat was a princess, but she had her doubts. After all, it was an extremely tall tale, but she knew Silver would not drop it until she got the proof to prove that Blaze was in fact a princess. "I have to do something that only a princess would know." She thought. Then, it hit her and she snapped her fingers. "Of course! Why didn't I think of it sooner?"<p>

Getting off of her throne, she left the room. She had just the thing that would prove if that cat was a princess or not.

* * *

><p>Walking into the guest bedroom where Blaze was going to sleep while she was at the castle, Rouge went to the bed and looked over it before she smiled. Taking out a tiny pea, Rouge thought, "If this Blaze character is really a princess…this little pea is going to prove it."<p>

Making sure no one was watching her, she slipped it under the mattress, and Rouge quickly strolled away before someone noticed her.

* * *

><p>Going into the room where she was sleeping, Blaze let out a yawn. She was exhausted after all the running she did and the warmth of the fire only made her more tired. Climbing into the soft bed, she flopped back on the mattress and closed her eyes. Feeling something poking her, she tossed and turned to find a comfortable position and Blaze soon opened her eyes and sat up. Looking to see if there was anything on top of the bed, she did not see anything and lay back down. Still feeling something poking her in her back, she commented to herself, "This is very uncomfortable bed."<p>

Moving the pillows to be under her back, the feeling was still persistent and Blaze sighed. She was going to be awake all night.

* * *

><p>After a restless night, Blaze sat at the table with Rouge, Silver, and Sonic and she let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. Looking at the tired cat, Silver asked, "Are you okay Blaze? You don't look so hot."<p>

"Oh, I'm okay. I just had a hard time sleeping last night," responded Blaze with a small yawn, "there was a lump in the bed and it kept me awake all night."

"I'll send for another mattress then." Rouge assured.

Yawning again, Blaze thanked, "Thank you."

"Hmm. So far it's working…" Rouge thought to herself, "but I'm still not convinced."

* * *

><p>Rouge and Sonic watched Blaze and Silver in the courtyard from the castle, the pair in the courtyard talking and smiling. Blaze and Silver were both fascinated by each of their abilities when Silver preformed his psychokinesis and Blaze her pyrokinesis. Looking at Rouge, Sonic asked, "Are you sure that she's a princess? They do look like they're having a good time together."<p>

Looking at the blue hedgehog, Rouge hinted, "We'll find out soon."

Opening his mouth to ask what the female bat meant, she winked at him before strutting away and Sonic closed his mouth as he looked back at Blaze and Silver.

* * *

><p>In the courtyard later that evening, Rouge sat on a stone bench as she looked at the crescent moon outside. It was a beautiful evening outside and she decided to spend a little time to herself. Hearing a slight noise behind her, she asked, "What is it Silver?"<p>

"Have you been able to prove that I'm right and Blaze is a princess yet?" responded Silver and Rouge turned around to face the young hedgehog.

"She definitely has some quality," Rouge started, "I'm still not sold on her being a princess. Give me a little more time."

Silver gave her a disappointed look before he strolled back into the castle and Rouge sighed before she looked back at the moon.

* * *

><p>Walking into her room for the night, Blaze let out a huge yawn, hoping that Rouge did do something so she could sleep. She was so tired that she nearly set the antique, one-of-a-kind silk tablecloth of the dining table on fire. Looking at the bed, she smiled when she saw that Rouge had another two mattresses placed on top of the bed. "Oh, I'm definitely gonna sleep good tonight." Stated Blaze and she crawled under the covers.<p>

Lying down, she felt something digging into her and shifted to find a place where it was not digging into her, but was unsuccessful. Getting out of bed, she found two servants walking down the hall and requested, "Excuse me, but may I have another mattress?"

The two servants nodded and Blaze walked back into her room as she watched them add four more mattresses to the bed and gave her a small step ladder to crawl to the top. Smiling as a thank you, the servants left and Blaze climbed up on top of the seven mattresses. Lying down, Blaze clenched her teeth in frustration as she felt something continue to dig into her back. It was definitely going to be another long night.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rouge, Silver, and Sonic rushed to Blaze's room. She had not come down for breakfast and it was making all of them worried about her. Stopping inside the room, they saw Blaze, exhausted and barely half conscious, among the heap of mattresses that collapsed in the night from the height of the mattresses. "Blaze! Are you okay?" Silver questioned and the cat yawned as she nodded.<p>

Seeing how tired and worn Blaze was, Rouge decided to herself, "Well, enough's enough. I got all the proof I need." She went to the bed and faced Blaze, Silver, and Sonic as the two hedgehogs helped Blaze to her feet. "I guess you are a Princess after all." Rouge told them.

"Obviously!" Blaze snapped, clearly short tempered from the lack of sleep she had.

"How do you know?" questioned Sonic and Rouge slipped her hand under the bottom mattress.

Pulling out her hand, Rouge showed the pea that was the source of Blaze's lack of sleep and explained, "Only a princess is sensitive enough to feel a pea through seven mattresses."

Hearing a creaking noise, Blaze, Rouge, Silver, and Sonic saw a large door appear and Rouge tossed the pea over her shoulder as the quartet bolted through the door before it slammed shut.

* * *

><p>Blaze, Rouge, Silver, and Sonic stopped on the other side of the door and saw Amy, Knuckles, and Tails standing in front of them before Silver gave a disappointed sigh. "What is it?" asked Amy and Silver sighed again.<p>

"It's just that I had a really awesome role that time," Silver answered, still full of depression, "otherwise, I had roles that ultimately sucked."

"Hey! Don't complain! You haven't had some of the roles I've had!" snapped Sonic and the group marched through another door before a fight broke out.

* * *

><p>Well, there's another chapter.<p>

Hope you liked it and please review


	15. Fairy Tale 11

New chapter!

Like I said, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale.

Thank you for all the compliments. They really encourage me when I'm writing this.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Walking into a small cottage, Rouge gave a disgruntled look at her surroundings before seeing Knuckles in the room with her and Rouge started, "When are we finally going to get the heck outta here?"<p>

"Got me Bat Girl." Knuckles shrugged as he crossed her arms.

"Well, they could always give me some better clothes." she continued. She gestured at the rags she was wearing. "I am getting sick of wearing rags."

"What are you talking about? You've been getting fancy clothes." Knuckles pointed out to her.

"Yeah. I want them back." Rouge told him as she crossed her arms.  
>"Rouge. I'm hungry. Make some food." Knuckles ordered and the bat gave a slightly surprised look before she clenched her teeth and she put her hands on her hips.<p>

"What? Am I your slave or something? Go make something yourself!" she snapped back.

Knuckles told her, "Just do it."

"Fine." Rouge reluctantly agreed as she went to a cupboard. She pulled out a bowl and measuring cups. "Don't say I've never done anything nice for you."

Rolling his eyes at her attitude, Knuckles left Rouge alone in the kitchen as she began to mix ingredients.

* * *

><p>After an hour passed by, Knuckles walked back into the kitchen and sniffed the air to catch the smell of gingerbread. Seeing Rouge standing near the oven, he went over to her. "Man, that smells good." Knuckles remarked and Rouge gave a small smirk as she looked at him.<p>

"For your information…I'm actually a pretty good cook." She responded as she put on a pair of white oven mitts with small pink hearts and pulled her creation out of the oven. "Especially when it comes to gingerbread."

Setting it down on a wire rack to cool, Knuckles and Rouge looked at it and Knuckles exclaimed, "Rouge! What the heck? Your gingerbread man is messed up! It looks like Eggman in some sorta running machine!"

"What? I didn't make that! I made it in the shape of a Chaos Emerald!" replied Rouge, clearly upset about how her hard work turned out. "There's something wrong with the stove! It's nothing like I put in!"

Suddenly, the cookie jumped up, smiled, and sang, "Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Eggman!"

Watching as Eggman jumped off the table and dashed out the door, Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other in shock as the past moment sunk in. "Holy cheese and crackers!" Rouge exclaimed, her bluish green eyes wide and still full of shock. "The flipping cookie came to life!"

"Well, why are we standing here? Let's go after it!" responded Knuckles and Rouge nodded before the pair took off after Eggman.

Soon, stopping their chase after Eggman, Rouge swore and Knuckles looked at her and asked, "What was that for?"

"I spent all that time cooking that thing and it just ran away from me. You'd be pretty ticked too." Rouge replied as she put her hands on her hips and clenched her teeth in frustration.

* * *

><p>Silver sat on a stump on the edge of a field and sighed. He was pretty hungry and he just could not find the right thing to snack on. Catching the smell of fresh baked gingerbread, Silver's mouth began to water and he stood up as he saw Eggman run towards him. "Hey! Stop! You look so good to eat!" shouted Silver.<p>

"I've run from a treasure hunting bat and an echidna guardian. Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Eggman!" Eggman chanted as he continued to run.

Giving a determined look, Silver dashed after the talking treat. Soon, Silver slowed down to a stop and gasped for breath as he watched Eggman take off into the distance. Falling back onto the ground, Silver was even hungrier and in slight disbelief that a cookie was faster than him.

* * *

><p>Blaze sighed as she stood in a field, completely disheartened. She was incredibly hungry and she could not find a single bite to eat. Catching the smell of gingerbread, she looked in the direction of the smell and saw a cookie running towards her. "Wait! Stop! You look so good!" she called.<p>

"I've run from a treasure hunting bat, and an echidna guardian, and a psychic hedgehog! Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Eggman!" Eggman sang and Blaze began to race after him.

Stopping as she watched Eggman escape her, Blaze gave another sigh and shook her head. She could not believe a cookie outran her.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the shade of an old oak tree, Amy sighed as she looked at a white daisy. For some reason, she was rather hungry and her stomach growling to remind her of it was starting to get REALLY annoying. Sniffing the air, she caught the delicious aroma of fresh gingerbread and she smiled from the thought of having it. The smell got stronger and she tossed the flower down to the ground as she jumped to her feet. She saw a cookie race past her and she cried, "Wait! Come back!"<p>

"I've run from a treasure hunting bat, and an echidna guardian, and a psychic hedgehog, and a pyrokinetic cat! Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Eggman!" recited Eggman and Amy sprinted after the singing baked goodie.

Moments later, she shuffled to a stop and fell to her knees, breathing heavy. Even all the experience and training chasing after Sonic was not enough to beat the Gingerbread Eggman.

* * *

><p>Tails perched himself on a wooden fence of a field by the edge of a forest and groaned as his stomach rumbled, acknowledging his hunger. Smelling fresh baked gingerbread, the young fox licked his lips as the smell became stronger. Seeing a cookie dash by him, Tails yelled, "Stop! You smell so good!"<p>

"I've run from a treasure hunting bat, and an echidna guardian, and a psychic hedgehog, and a pyrokinetic cat, and a hammer swinging hedgehog! Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Eggman!" Eggman chanted and Tails gave a determined look before leaping off the fence and racing after the treat.

After a few minutes, Tails slowed down to a stop and panted to catch his breath. His stomach growled even louder than before to emphasize the loss of the challenge and Tails sighed before going back to his perch on the fence.

* * *

><p>Lounging in the top of a large tree, Sonic had his emerald eyes closed and his arms behind his head as he let out a sigh of boredom. He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing in this fairy tale, so he was just taking a couple of minutes to relax. Catching the smell of gingerbread, he opened his eyes and dropped out of the tree. "Boy, that smells good…and I could really go for a snack about now." He thought and saw Eggman running towards him. "Hey! Hold up!"<p>

"I've run from a treasure hunting bat, and an echidna guardian, and a psychic hedgehog, and a pyrokinetic cat, and a hammer swinging hedgehog, and a two tailed fox! Run, run, as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Gingerbread Eggman!" Sang Eggman and Sonic raised an eye brow.

Watching Eggman as he took off and the blue hedgehog smirked as he stretched his legs. "This is gonna be so easy," he commented, "I'll even let him have a head start!"

Waiting until the challenging cookie was out of sight, Sonic took off after his target, determined to keep his title as the fastest thing ever. Seeing Eggman was in catching range, Sonic gave another burst of speed towards him. Gaining on the running cookie, Sonic remarked, "Maybe I should try to slip in some points for style to top off this snazzy performance."

Doing some fancy footwork, Sonic began to run backwards and smiled as he scooped up Eggman. Skidding to a stop, Sonic smiled at his performance and was about to take a bite out of the treat when he heard a creaking noise. Seeing a door appear, he tossed the cookie over his shoulder before making a dash to the exit. He was not going to waste time eating a cookie when he had to get through a door before it closed.

* * *

><p>Making it through the door, Sonic skidded to a stop and saw Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Tails and Sonic smiled. Doing a short impromptu break dancing routine in honor of his victory against Eggman, Sonic faced the group and bragged, "Yep. I'm still the fastest there is."<p>

"Let's keep going." Knuckles huffed, clearly upset that Sonic was able to beat him at something, and Sonic gave a small shrug as a response before the group went through another door.

* * *

><p>I know it's shorter than the rest of the fairy tales I've done, but I still hope you liked it…even though it sucks.<p>

Still, please review!


	16. Fairy Tale 12

Another update!

Once again, thank you for all the compliments.

Like I've said for the whole story so far, I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the fairy tale.

Read, review, and enjoy the chapter

* * *

><p>Amy, Silver, and Tails strolled through an enormous castle, looking around in wonder and amazement of the palace. Silver wondered, "Wow. I wonder where we are…or what fairy tale we're in."<p>

Stopping in a large banquet hall, the trio looked around and saw several decorations lining the room, Knuckles and Rouge with stunning gold crowns with gleaming jewels, and Sonic sleeping on a couch. Going to the pair, Rouge smoothed the elegant dress she wore and greeted, "Thanks for coming for this party. It's Sonic's by the way…and FYI. Knuckie ended up a king again for some reason I haven't figured out yet and Sonic's a prince."

"Oh, this looks like fun." Amy responded dreamily, clearly fantasying with the snoozing hedgehog who turned out to be a prince.

Looking at Sonic spread out on the couch in a deep sleep, Silver looked back at Knuckles and Rouge and asked, "Uh, why is he sleeping? Shouldn't he be awake? After all, this is his party."

"He pulled a couple of all nighters in a row. Now, he's in total shutdown mode. We've tried to wake him up, but nothing's worked," explained Rouge, "he's completely out."

There was a large cloud of thick black smoke and everyone coughed as they cleared the air. Once the air cleared, they saw Eggman standing in front of them, clearly in outrage about something as he looked between them, his face full of fury. Eggman bellowed, "I did not receive an invitation to this celebration! You shall all be punished for it!" He gave an innocent looking smile, which they all knew he had something evil in mind. "You give your gifts first and I'll give him mine after."

Nervously, Amy and Silver gave their gifts to Sonic while Tails silently slipped behind a stone pillar and Eggman laughed as he looked at the blue hedgehog that was still soundly asleep before pulling out a small device with a large, dark, and menacing violet button and aimed it at Sonic. Hitting the button, Sonic shifted, but still slept as he got surrounded by a creepy glowing purple light, Eggman laughed as the light faded away, "You will prick you thumb on a spindle and you will die!"

Waiting until Eggman's laughter faded away as he disappeared in another cloud of smoke, Rouge turned to face Knuckles and fumed, "I knew it was a mistake to leave you in charge of the invitations! It's your fault!"

"My fault? How the heck is this my fault?" Knuckles growled as he faced the bat who played the role of the Queen of the fairy tale as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"I said for you to write it down to make sure you invite him, but you said no, you'd remember it and told me not to worry about it. Therefore, it's your fault!" she hissed and Knuckles clenched his teeth. "What do we do now Knucklehead?"

"I'm not going to be able to get rid of the spell Eggman cast because it's super-powerful, but I can ease it up a bit." Tails told Knuckles and Rouge as he stepped out from behind the stone pillar and took out his own device with a bright canary yellow button. He aimed it at Sonic, hit the button, and Sonic once again shifted in his sleep as he was surrounded by a hopeful yellow light before it faded away. "When you prick your thumb on the spindle, you won't die, but you'll sleep for a hundred years. After that, only a princess's kiss can wake you up."

* * *

><p>Later into the night, the party was finished and Sonic woke up and took off for a late night run while Knuckles and Rouge sat in their thrones and looked at each other. "Okay, so how are we going to prevent that whole incident from happening?" questioned Rouge.<p>

"Well, let's burn all the spinning wheels," Knuckles decided, a certain gleam in his bright violet eyes that slightly disturbed Rouge, "burn them all! Burn them until there's nothing left!"

"You really sounded like a pyromaniac there." Responded Rouge and Knuckles glared at her from the remark, "but I suppose there is no choice. We're going to have to make a fire, get all the spinning wheels, and throw them in there."

"Perfect!" Knuckles exclaimed. He jumped out of his throne. "I'll go get the marshmallows and the chocolate and the graham crackers!"

Watching as the red echidna took off out of the room, Rouge commented, "Okay, that was disturbing…"

* * *

><p>A few days later, Sonic waved good-bye to Knuckles and Rouge as they left to go visit someone, slightly annoyed with them. Last night, there was a huge bonfire that he was not allowed to go to for some reason, but from what he heard…he was glad that he did not. Apparently, Knuckles was a bit overexcited and demanded he started the fire and they did not tell him any more after that. Looking at the enormous castle where he lived, he smiled. With them gone…he had the whole castle to himself and he loved to explore it whenever he had the chance without Knuckles and Rouge stalking him, clearly paranoid about something.<p>

* * *

><p>Wandering up a secret staircase he discovered during his exploration, Sonic stopped in a room and saw a dark figure wear a hood as they hunched over something. "Man, whoever that is could go on a diet or go to a gym or something." Sonic thought when he saw the round shape the figure had.<p>

The figure turned around, the hood covering his face and greeted, "Why hello there."

The stranger shifted out of the way a bit and Sonic saw an unusual device made of wood. "Whoa. What's that thing?" questioned Sonic.

"It's a spinning wheel. Would you like to try it?

"Nah. Sounds boring…and it looks like there's something pretty sharp there. Besides, why would I touch something sharp? I could hurt myself pretty bad."

"Oh, but I insist."

"Will it get you to leave me alone about it if I try?"

"Of course." The figure responded and although he could not see it, Sonic could tell he was smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

"Ugh. Fine." Sonic reluctantly agreed and sat down next to the spinning wheel as the figure moved out of the way.

Doing what the figure showed him to do, he heard the figure stand behind him and compliment, "That's exactly right. That's a very good job. Be careful with the spindle though. It's VERY sharp and we wouldn't want you to prick your thumb with it."

Feeling a slight push towards the sharp spindle of the spinning wheel, Sonic avoided hitting it before turning around and looking at the hooded figure and exclaimed, "Hey! What the heck? I could've got pricked by that thing!"

"My apologies." The hooded figure apologized and Sonic scowled before he turned back to face the spinning wheel.

Getting a second slight push towards the spinning wheel, Sonic swore as he felt something sharp hit his right hand and immediately began to feel incredibly drowsy. Looking at his hand, he saw his thumb with a droplet of deep scarlet blood and a match to the one on the spindle. Turning around as he heard Eggman's signature evil laugh and saw him whip off the hood, Sonic flipped his middle finger at Eggman before closing his eyes and passing out.

* * *

><p>Running into a room looking for Sonic after he failed to greet them upon their return, Knuckles and Rouge saw the world's fastest hedgehog spread out on the cold floor motionless and rushed to him. Seeing a drop of blood of on Sonic's gloved thumb and the spinning wheel, Knuckles and Rouge looked at each other. "Aww, snap. He touched a spindle." Knuckles stated.<p>

"Well, we might as well as get him out of here and to somewhere more comfortable," responded Rouge, "it's not like we can do anything for him now."

Nodding in agreement, Knuckles picked Sonic up by his legs as Rouge picked him up by his arms and the pair carried the sleeping hedgehog out of the room.

* * *

><p>Looking at Sonic as he peacefully slept on his bed, Rouge sighed before turning to Knuckles and Rouge remarked, "Well, I hate to say it, but it's still your fault."<p>

Turning to face the female bat as she put a hand on her hip, Knuckles huffed, "Will you drop it already?"

"No."

"What now?"

"Okay, to make sure nothing else stupid happens…we better call Tails…and I'm doing it to make sure that you don't screw up." Rouge decided and Knuckles scoffed.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care." Responded Knuckles and Rouge rolled her eyes at the red echidna before she left the room.

* * *

><p>Tails propelled himself through the maze the castle was. Rouge called and said it was urgent and he flew here as fast as he could. Finally finding Knuckles and Rouge in one of the bedrooms, he saw them looking at Sonic who was sleeping soundly. Seeing the young fox as he landed on the ground, Knuckles started, "Tails! You gotta be able to do something."<p>

Taking out the small device he used before on Sonic, Tails gave a running start as he flew out of the room and Knuckles and Rouge dashed after him. Following him as he weaved through the castle, hitting everyone with the light from the device, resulting in them to freeze in whatever they were doing and fall into a deep slumber. He soon stopped and landed as the duo caught up to him and they all looked at each other. "There. Now no one's gonna age while Sonic is sleeping." Tails informed. He aimed the device at the King and Queen. "That means you guys gotta fall asleep too."

"Okay," Rouge agreed, "but let us sit down at least and be comfortable."

Waiting until the pair was settled down on the floor leaning against one of the stone walls, Tails hit the button and after the yellow light faded away, he flew away when he saw them in the deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Slowly, the time passed and while everything on the outside grew, nothing in the castle changed. Eventually the hundred years passed and everyone was still sleeping, unchanged from the events that took place one hundred years ago and left them in the state. Walking past the castle after competing in a duel in which to maintain the honor the kingdom of which she was the princess against the princess of an opposing kingdom, Blaze stopped as she saw the palace out of the corner of her eye. Stopping, she walked towards the castle cautiously. Looking at the castle, Blaze remarked to no one in particular, "This place sounds like a story that I've heard before…" She saw the thick clump of vines surrounding the castle and pulled out her sword. "Looks like I have some cutting to do if I want to get in there."<p>

Full of determination, Blaze began to hack away through the thick field of vines in an attempt to solve the mystery if this was the castle in the story that fascinated her every time she heard it.

* * *

><p>Putting her sword away after slashing through the forest to get to the castle, she looked at it before going inside it. Walking through the lifeless castle, when Blaze saw the servants and other people frozen in place, she could not help by shudder and she commented, "This place sure gives me the creeps. I wonder what happened."<p>

Stopping in a room, she put a hand on her hip and looked around it. Seeing a blue hedgehog lying spread out on a bed, Blaze went up to him and gently shook him. Getting no response, she was tempted to perform CPR, but decided to go against it in case he was dead. "Although, he doesn't seem dead…" she thought.

Deciding to perform CPR anyway, Blaze leaned over and put her mouth to his. Feeling a shift, Blaze quickly jumped back as she saw the hedgehog's green eyes flutter open. Sitting up, Sonic rubbed his head and remarked, "Oh, man. How long have I been sleeping? Cause I've got some seriously restless legs from the lack of running." He saw Blaze standing there, completely frozen and in shock. "Hey, uh, Blaze. You okay? You look like you've seen a dead person come back to life."

"Well, I, uh…" Blaze stammered and they both heard a creaking noise.

Looking in the direction of the noise, they saw a huge door open and Sonic leapt off the bed, grab Blaze by her hand, and stated, "And that's our cue to get out of here."

Blaze nodded and the pair dashed through the door before it slammed shut with an echoing bang.

* * *

><p>Sliding to a stop on the other side, Blaze and Sonic saw the rest of the group they were trapped waiting for them and Sonic started to jog on the spot. "What on earth are you doing?" questioned Rouge.<p>

"Trying to get rid of some energy in my legs from that story. I need to do a couple of laps or something." Sonic answered as he continued to jog on the spot.

"Well, I had a small role that time." Remarked Silver and Amy nodded in agreement.

Tails remarked, "Well, at least it worked out in the end."

"I wonder how much longer we're going to have to do this?" wondered Blaze.

Suddenly, the room started to shake and everyone looked at each other as they tried to keep their balance. "What's happening?" shouted Amy and Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails yelled as they all got sucked up into the ceiling and disappeared.

* * *

><p>My comment:<p>

Blaze got the role she did because she was Sir Percival, she was good for the whole knight in shining armor thing and this story was NOT intended to be Sonaze! And also it's Sleeping Beauty, not to be confused with Snow White.

Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and please review.


	17. Break 4

Three chapters in a row!

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Well, you know the drill. You know, the whole read, review, and enjoy thing.

* * *

><p>Dropping from the ceiling, Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Sonic, and Tails landed of the ground and saw they were in Eggman's base. Hearing a crashing noise, they saw a massive robot hit the ground and an explosion as a Chaos Spear flew through Eggman's Ultra All Powerful Hedgehog Destroyer. Seeing Shadow with his arms crossed, wearing a triumphant smirk, and facing Eggman, the evil genius took off, knocking he could not take out the black hedgehog when he was in a particularly foul mood. Going up to the Ultimate Life Form as he turned to face the group, Rouge complimented, "Not bad."<p>

"Thanks Shadow-" Sonic began.

"Hmph. I didn't do it for you. I did it so you would stop dragging me into those foolish stories." Shadow cut off.

"Glad to see this experience hasn't changed you at all." Muttered Sonic and Shadow scowled as he heard the remark from the speedy blue hedgehog.

"Hmph." Shadow replied and flipped his middle finger at Sonic before skating out of the base.

Turning to face Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and Tails, Sonic wondered, "Geez. What's with him giving me the Finger all the time?"

Rouge gave a small sigh and told the group, "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm gone. I've got a certain treasure to look for."

She winked with a smile at Knuckles before flying away and Knuckles clenched his teeth as he chased after the treasure hunter. "Hey! Get back here!" the remaining members of the group heard him demand and Amy, Blaze, Silver, Sonic, and Tails laughed at the echidna.

Leaving the base, they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

* * *

><p>A few things from me<p>

Okay, I know that Shadow wasn't in any of the fairy tales, but he had to be the one to save the day and he wasn't in the last three because of it.

And I know that some of the requests didn't get fulfilled, but I didn't have enough characters for it to work out well.

And if enough people would like it…there could be a potential sequel in the works.

Alright, so that's the end, hope you liked it and please review!


End file.
